Blood Shed Past
by Lady Amaya
Summary: AU. Mysteries appear. One is Yami's past. Another, Yugi's mom. Where is she & what happened to her? Yugi's strict teacher, Ms. Dublin, has a few secrets of her own. Like a yami, but she doesn't have an millenium item, it was made before them. RR
1. Enter the Devil

  
  


Lady Amaya: Hello! I'm Lady Amaya and this is only my third fanfic so go easy on me!

Yami: Aren't you forgetting something.

Lady Amaya: *Blinks a few times* 

Yami: *sighs* The disclaimer . . . 

Lady Amaya: Ohhh . . . yeah that. Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or else I wouldn't be writing a fanfic!

\\ . . . // Aibou talking to their Yami

\ . . . / Yami talking to their Aibou

The Blood Shed Past

Enter a Devil

  
  


Yugi Mutoh sat in his desk talking to his friends. It was Monday. Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardener were playing duel monsters. Tristen Talyor turned to Yugi.

"So Yugi, did you hear about that new teach?"

"No, what?"

"I heard that he used to be a fighter pilot." Joey looked up from the duel.

"I heard that this guy is tough." (I really don't feel like having to do that accent the entire time) Tea placed a card face down and drew another one.

"Well, we'll find out if the rumors are true soon enough. I mean, he is going to be teaching most of our classes."

"Yeah what's up with that." Joey said as he placed a card in attack mode.

"I don't know you guys, I didn't think it was possible for a teacher to teach so many classes." At that moment Ryou came into the classroom and sat down just as the bell rang. The principle came in. Everyone quieted down.

"Class, as you all know there is a new teacher here today. Because of the fact that several teachers have quiet," At this point he was looking at Tristen and Joey. They were whistling like there was nothing wrong and they were perfect angels. "This teacher will be teaching a lot of classes and not just one or two subjects. I would like this teacher to be here next year, or at least till the end of the month. I would like to introduce you to your new teacher . . ." The door opened and a woman stepped into the class room. She had forest green hair in in a bun, a few well placed stray hairs, a long brown skirt that was to her ankles,black high heels, a red silk long sleeve blouse that was tucked in, and a light brown business jacket that was unbutton. "Ms. Dublin." He smiled at her and left. Ms Dublin turned to the chalk broad and picked up a piece of chalk. Joey and Tristen exchanged an evil glance. Ms. Dublin just finish writing her name on the board and underlining it. She turned to the class. Her violet eyes scanned over them all as pulled a clip board with a piece of paper on it from the desk drawer.

"My name, as your principle said, is Ms. Dublin. For some of you I will be in three maybe or more of your classes. Mainly those of . . ." She looked at the clip board. "Tea Gardener, Seto Kaiba, Ryou Barkura, Yugi Mutoh, Tristen Taylor, and Joey Wheeler . . ." She listed off a few more names. "Alright, I'd like to do roll call now." She went through everyone on the list and only waited for a few seconds to answer. There were some kids who got marked absent because they didn't answer fast enough because they weren't paying attention. Joey was one of them. When she marked him absent he stood up.

"I'm here."

"Alright." Ms. Dublin went on with her roll and didn't change her mark on Joey's spot.

"But I'm here." Ms. Dublin finished the roll call and was about to set it down.

"Mr. Wheeler, I know that you are here."

"Then why did ya mark me absent?"

"Because you didn't answer me when I first called your name."

"But-" Ms. Dublin just lost her patience and slammed down the clip board.

"MR. WHEELER, IF YOU HAD BEEN PAYING ATTENTION THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN MARKED ADSENT! IN ORDER FOR YOU BE BE ABLE TO BE COUNTED PRESENT THEN YOU HAVE TO BE HERE BOTH PHISCALLY AND MENTALLY. NOW SIT DOWN!" Joey shrank back into his chair. Ms. Dublin picked up the board and put it away. "Now class, follow the rules and nothing will go wrong. This is you homeroom class. In it you will finish any homework that you failed to complete the previous night. No talking, no sleeping, no daydreaming, and no doodling. You can read though. Now get to work." (Lady Amaya: She has no heart! Pure evil!) Everyone quickly go to work. Alittle latter after some kid in the class finished his homework he pulled out his deck. He started sorting though it. That was until a yard stick slammed down on his desk. "Mr. Rako, this is not a playground so you **will not **play that game." Just then the bell rang. Everyone ran out of the class as fast as they could. The next class they didn't have Ms. Dublin. And they were glad about that. Yugi, though was not so lucky. His next class was with Ms. Dublin and his close friends were not in that class. Yami, had talked Yugi into taking Pre A. P. History. Yugi went along with it because Yami said he would take over if it got alittle to confusing and would later break it down for him. And who better to have teach you than someone who lived though it. And this year they were focusing on Ancient Egypt. Another reason why he said yes to Yami. Ms. Dublin went through roll call and then went on with the lesson. Yugi had spaced out the second she turned her back.

\\Yami! You have got to take over! This woman scares me to no end!//

\Why is that light?/ Yugi was about to answer when he heard a slam and someone saying his name. He came out of his trance and looked at his desk to see a yard stick pressed against it. And the person hold the yard stick was none other than Ms. Dublin. 

"Mr. Mutoh, sense you seem to already know all about Ancient Eygpt then you can answer my question. Tell me something unique about the royal family."

\\ Yami! If you have any heart tell me something!//

\Like what?/

\\ I don't know! What did you . . . use most of the time instead of water!//

\I think I should take over./ At that moment Yami took over and Yugi went to his soul room.

~~~Light's P.O.V~~~

I saw him change. I had notice that he was wearing a puzzle. It held strong magic, I could sense it. Also with being crimson his eyes be came sharper and held a sense of greatness. His bangs moved. And now he had highlights. I even notice the change in his clothes. Of course I am the only one who can see the change. Because I am the only one that holds great magic other than him. But when I change most people will be able to see it. Anyone was has seen the true magic of the Shadow Realm should be able to tell. But that does not matter. The ruler is lifted from his desk. As it should be. My little Yugi's Yami should not be troubled by such things. He looks so much like his father. Not of trace of the former queen in him. Well, the only thing that can be told that they are related is the fact that neither had just one hair color or a normal hair color for that matter. Yes, this was the Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh. He may have died all those years ago but he will always be Yu-Gi-Oh to my dark half. No matter what. His glare is strong as he answers the question.

~~~End P.O.V~~~

Yami looked up at Ms. Dublin.

"The Egyptian royal family members bathed in milk. Some times they would drinks water on special occasions." Ms. Dublin smiled a bit and turned.

"You have dodged the bullet this time Mr. Mutoh, but next time you might not be so lucky. Perhaps I might ask something about the slaves or other such things that don't usually involve the royal family. What will you do then?" Yami had felt the need to be there every single time instead of Yugi when this class started. He always enjoyed a challenge. Next class was Math. Yugi was with all of his friends and Ms. Dublin was not teaching that class. Yugi was alright in Math so he really didn't pay any attention. He got the basic idea and started to talk to Yami. The teacher he had didn't pay attention to anyone. He just went on and on. So Yugi didn't have to worry about getting in trouble.

\\Yami?//

\Hn?/

\\Is just me or does ms. Dublin look familiar?/

\I thought she looked familiar too./

\\Do you know who she looks like?//

\You forget Aibou, I have not remembered all of my past. Only bits and pieces, but I do feel that someone close was similar to Ms. Dublin.//

\\I kinda feel . . . as though she is very important to me. Do you know why?//

\ . . ./

\\Yami? What is it?//

\It's just . . . nothing. It was nothing./

\\Yami! Tell me.// Yami did respond for the rest of the period. Then Yugi went to gym. Yugi tired to talk Yami into coming out but Yami said no. Yugi had Joey and Tristen in this class. Yugi told them what had happen during his History class. They had laughed for about five minutes. Ryou came over to them.

"What'd I miss?" Yugi smiled and Joey filled him in. But it took twice as long because Joey kept on going it to completely different stories. "Whoa . . . sounds like she and Yami are going to go at it for awhile. There's only one problem . . ." 

"What's that Ryou?"

"Well Yugi, Yami does have a different point of view than the textbooks so his ideas about things might . . . differ."

"I guess I might have to talk to him about that later." Yugi sighed as he heard the whistle blow. The period was ending early for some student elections. The all the students sat on the bleachers as the rest of the student body climb into the gym and took a seat. They sat there and listened to the candidates. There was a new girl that wanted to be president. She didn't have much to run against. The girl that was the president last year didn't do such a good job. So the day went alright after that. There was lunch. Tea met up with them and had lunch. In the next class they all had each other. And the new girl was there. Yugi walked over and said hi. The girl just looked at her with cold dead eyes. After a few minutes of him standing there and her staring at him he slowly backed away from her and went and sat down. The class was chemistry. The teacher hadn't shown up yet. _'Who does Ms. Dublin remind me of?' _The bell rang. As Yugi looked up from his book he realized that the new girl was still staring at him. That sent chills down his spine. It was then that the door opened. And Ms. Dublin stepped into the room. _'Someone up there REALLY doesn't like me!'_

\\Yami, I know that you enjoy challenges and all but _please _don't take control! You blow up the lab!// Yami didn't answer.

"Alright class," Ms. Dublin opened a closet and pulled out a lab coat. "Today we're doing lab work. You may not pick your own partners, I don't want to have a pile of ashes instead of a classroom. You will be in a groups of four. Here are you groups . . ." Ms. Dublin named off all of the groups. Yugi was with Tea, Ryou, and the new girl. Tea smiled at the girl.

"I'm Tea! What's your name?"

"My name is Sakura." Her voice was cold and sounded like it came from a dead person. Ms. Dublin told the class that they would be mixing several different chemicals. The class went fairly well. That is until Joey sent his table on fire. Lucky ms. Dublin had been prepared and had the fire extinguisher out in no time flat and put it out. The rest of the period went fine. Of course Ms. Dublin had Joey just fill out some worksheets to avoid loosing the classroom to fire. The bell rang and everyone scurried out of there. Yugi had literature next. So did Tea. The two manage to get there before the bell rang. Sakura was in this class too. There was no teacher in his class. For about five minutes everyone was watching the door waiting for the teacher. It was then that the door opened and Ms. Dublin stepped into the class. _'This is NOT my day.' _The class went fairly fast. There wasn't anything they were doing really. Ms. Dublin just gave them some information on the report they were doing. It was to write about your family. Other than that they just read. Yugi was finally blessed when the bell rang. For the first time ever he was out of school before Joey. He saw his friends walked out of the school. Tristen was joking with Joey. Tea smiled when she saw Yugi. Ryou was laughing with Joey and Tristen.

"Yugi, I didn't think it was possible for anyone to get out of school before Joey." Tristen joked. Tea sighed and shook her head as they walked to the game shop. Yugi wasn't really paying an attention to his friends. He was thinking about the report. _'I don't know anything about my family other than what Grandpa has told me. And he hasn't really told me anything.'_ As they entered the shop Yugi's grandpa smiled and greeted them. After about ten minutes of talking Yugi's friends left. His grandpa had notice that Yugi wasn't really talking. Once everyone was going Yugi ran upstairs to his room. The second he was in his room he dumped his backpack on the floor and jumped onto the bed. The second he was on the bed he started to silently cry.

\Aibou! What's wrong?/ After a moment of sniffling Yugi answered.

\\Nothing, it's just . . . that project that ms. Dublin gave us . . . I need to know about my family but . . . //

\But what, Yugi?/

\\I know that Grandpa doesn't like to talk about it. Every time I try to ask him he always changes the subject and I don't think I'll every have the heart to ask him and not let him change the subject.//

\I see . . . it is had not to know what your history is . . . /

\\But I remember my past . . . //

\I mean that what the history of your family is . . . /

\\Oh, I get.// Just then there was a knock at the door. Yugi wiped away his tears.

"Come in." His grandpa came in. He sat down on the bed.

"Yugi, what's the matter?" Yugi didn't look into his grandfather's eyes. "Come now, you can talk to me."

" . . . We have to do a report . . . on our family . . ." His grandfather was a bit shocked. Suddenly a chime sounded.

"Yugi, I have to go see what this customer wants, but after dinner I'll tell you what you want to know." Yugi nodded as his grandpa left.

\You see, it wasn't all that bad now was it?/ Yugi smiled.

\\No, not really.// Yugi talked to Yami a bit more about certain things. Such as what he should not mention in History class. After that Yugi did his homework. Of course, it took him alittle longer than need be because Yami talked to him every few seconds. But he finally got it done. By that time his grandpa was calling him down for dinner. They ate in silence. When they were done Yugi's grandpa asked him to do the dishes while he got something. Yugi watched his grandpa walk out of the room as he got up to do the dishes. 

\\What do you think Grandpa wants to show me?//

\Yugi, you do realize that you are asking a 5,000 year old spirit what he thinks about something very complex when his is having a hard enough time figuring out the toaster./ Yugi felt Yami smirk. A smile smile crept onto Yugi's lips. Then a small laugh came from him. Finally he was done with the dishes. He hurried out into the living room and sat down waiting for his grandpa. After a few minutes his grandpa came through the door holding a medium size box. He placed it down on a table in front of Yugi. He carefully opened the box. Inside were a bunch of pictures and some pieces of clothing. And some letters and such.

"What are all these Grandpa?" His grandpa sighed.

"These Yugi, are items of my daughter, your mother." He dug around for something. It was a picture. A woman stood there. He wore a simple outfit. A white blouse and black jeans. Most of her hair couldn't be seen because she wore a black bandana. But on her right shoulder rested some crimson hair and on her left some golden hair. He eyes were closed because she was laughing. She stood in front of a tree that was in full bloom. It was light pink flowers on it. The picture was somewhat faded. Yugi held the picture and touched the woman.

"What happened to her?" His grandpa sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. One day she just left." A moment of silence.

"What about my dad?" A spark of anger appeared in his grandpa's eyes.

"Yugi what I am going to tell you may seem hard to believe but the man who is your biological father is not someone you want to know about."

"Please Grandpa, tell me." His grandpa sighed and nodded.

"His name was David. He and your mother had been dating for about six months. Everyone thought that they were the perfect couple. But I know from what your mother told me that is was not all that great. Are sure you want to go on?" Yugi nodded. "This is very hard for someone to understand."

"Tell me Grandpa."

"Alright then, your mother was a very, very wonderful person. She had her morals in all the right places. But, your father on the other hand was not. He would try to . . . sleep with her for days on end. Your mother was going to dump him. But somehow he found out and was furious. The night you mother was going to dump him . . . he . . . raped her." He looked away fighting the tears. After a moment he started again. "Your mother was found by some joggers and was sent to the hospital. That's when I was called. I came down there. Now Yugi, your mother had a lot of pride. It took a lot to get it out of her. She was so ashamed. But when she had you some of that shame was gone. Even though your father was a horrible man she loved you with all of her heart and never once blamed you for your father's deeds." His grandpa sighed. "She used to sing 'You are My Sunshine' to you. And it was true. After what had happened she was never happy unless you were smiling. And Yugi . . . there was something that your father left behind. Your mother . . . was crippled. He injured her left knee. He smashed it with a bat. That's how he was able to over power her. Otherwise she could easily defend herself. She could walk fine but . . . not for a long period of time. She couldn't put much stress on her knee. So most of the time she walked with a cane. Yes, if she wanted to she didn't need a cane but she couldn't get around as fast as other people. And there would be some pain. But never once when someone was over did she use the cane. Not with people other than you and me in the room. And maybe some really close friends." Yugi looked sadly at the picture he held in his hand.

"Grandpa . . . " His grandpa looked at his.

"Yes Yugi?"

"Can I . . . kept all of mom's stuff in my room." His grandfather looked at him with tears in his eyes. He hugged Yugi.

"Of course!!!" Yugi said good night to his grandfather and went up stairs. He put the box on his bed a quickly changed into his pjs. 

\\Yami! Come out! I want to talk to you!// Yami appeared next to Yugi.

"You heard what Grandpa said to me right?" Yami nodded. Yugi held the picture a few inches from his face. A huge grin was plastered across Yugi's face. "That's my mom!"

  
  


Lady Amaya: *Cuddling Yugi* That is for this chapter!!!

Yugi: ^.^

Yami: *Standing there with a look that could kill!* What do you think you are doing with my Aibou? And how did he get here?

Lady Amaya: *Looks at Yami* Well . . . Yugi is the type that you want to have as your kid! He's so cute ! And I wanted him here! You, Yami are the kind that . . . 

Yami: *Raises eyebrow* What kind am I?

Lady Amaya: *To Readers* Don't forget to review! I'll cry otherwise!

Yami: ANSWER ME!!!! WHAT KIND AM I?

Lady Amaya: *Says nothing and keeps cuddling Yugi.*

  
  



	2. Forgotten Dreams

Lady Amaya: I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! But I don't. *sniffs* On with the story!

  
  


Blood Shed Past

  
  


Forgotten dreams

  
  


~~~Dark's P.OV.~~~

I look into the distant darkness. My soul room is indeed strange. It was a bottomless pit of water. But . . . for some strange reason I can never go under the water. It is like a regular floor for me. Solid. But me feet are wet if I walk on the water. In a circle there are ivory pillars that had water flowing gently from the top/ In the middle of this circle there was a one of those things that there are three steps up to and it was a new floor that had at least a fifteen diameter. On that there is an altar. . . I haven't a clue why it is there. After a few thousand years I was able to use some of the power that were granted to me when I died. I can appear in dreams . . . but the person has to be near me. That's how I set up a lot for my reincarnation and myself. I made sure that once I was found by my reincarnation that there would be few problems that would have to be dealt with. I wanted to be able to get in contact with Yugioh with as few problems as possible. Many would assume that what I am trapped in is a millennium item. I scoff at those. This thing was created just for me. And my reincarnation. None other can touch this. But . . . it could not be touched because the box golden box that it rested it has far to complex a puzzle. You have to move pieces on it in order to moved the locks and create a handle. Only my reincarnation would be able to do that. And Aibou did. We are still a bit distant from each other. I guess we both are getting used to being so close to the Pharaoh and his reincarnation. Both of us have strong ties to them. But . . . perhaps I should be honest with my Aibou . . . I lied. The Pharaoh . . . he barely looks like with father. Only the main style of his hair, his gender, and the black in his hair. I haven't even told my Aibou about myself. It's not like we don't like each other, we have a great time whenever we talk. And I have never allowed my hikura to see me. Not yet. We get along every well. But . . . we both have painful pasts . . . ones that are hard to get over . . . impossible to forget. And seen the Pharaoh and his Aibou . . . takes some of the pain away.

~~~End P.O.V.~~~

  
  


  
  


Yugi tossed and turned in his bed.

_Yugi ran. There was nothing but darkness all around him._

"_Yami! Grandpa! Someone help!!!" There was no answer. Yugi dropped to his knees and silent tear flowed from his eyes. Suddenly he was surrounded by mist. It clear. He was in the desert. It was nighttime. The sand was snow white. He was sitting on a stone floor. It was a large circle. With a diameter of maybe . . . 30 feet. There was some stone pillars on the other side. On there was water there was flowing from the top of them into the pool they rose out of. This waster . . . it had a strange shine to it . . . so pure . . . the shine seemed to be a light lavender that faded into a light blue. And there was a sparkle to the water. There was a figure standing in front of the pillars. Yugi couldn't make out anything other than the figure being a female. "Who . . . who are you?" The figure turned. Apparently she had had her back to him. White ribbons shot out from behind the woman. They wrapped around her and lifted her up into the sky. The moon was behind her now giving her a glow. She seemed to reach out to him. Yugi reached up to her. But he was grabbed from behind. It was white ribbons. They lifted him up. For a second he was eye level with the woman. Suddenly he was yanked back. The ribbons were pulling him down and away from the woman. Yugi had started to go under the ground because of the ribbons. They were pulling on him hard. Soon, the white sand had past his shoulders. He soon lost site of the woman. But instead of being under sand he was under water. Yugi lowered his head. That when he heard it. It was soft. And had an echo effect._

"A s_nake only strike when close . . . " Yugi looked around. He didn't see anyone. It just looked like some kind of an old abandon building underwater. " . . . a snake only strike when close . . ." The ribbons loosened their grip. A single white ribbon shot up from the darkness beneath him. It wrapped itself around his leg and Yugi was pulled down into the darkness. Yugi started to scream._

Yugi woke up screaming. Yami appeared next to him.

"Yugi! What is it?!" Yami heard his Aibou's grandpa running to the door and opening it.

"Yami? Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami didn't take his eyes of Yugi.

"I don't know. Yugi won't say anything." Yugi kept crying. After about ten minutes he fell back asleep. Solomon looked at Yami. Yami held Yugi as he slept.

  
  


The next day at school Yugi left without saying a word. Ms. Dublin had been there for about four weeks. He went to his homeroom without any stops other than his locker. He didn't pay any attention to anyone else. His friends just thought that he was talking to Yami. He didn't notice Ms. Dublin looking at him with concern. Then bell rang. Yugi was having the worst headache. During his history class Yugi fell asleep.

"_ . . . Yugi . . ." It was a woman's voice. Soft and caring. "Yugi . . . wake up sleepy head." Yugi opened his eyes to see his mother. She looked just like she did when that picture was taken of her in front of the tree. She gave a small laugh and started to walk away. Yugi sat up. He was in a meadow. The only thing for miles around was that tree. Yugi got up and ran towards his mother. _

"_Wait!!! Mom!!! Come back!!!" No matter how fast Yugi ran is mother kept on moving away from him. She seemed to be gaining distance. Yugi heard a sound behind him. He turned and saw a woman. She had her back to him. She was wearing what looked like the Cyber Armor Mai would always equipped Harpy Lady with. Only it was blood red. The main body of the armor was red but it would fade into black when it come to any extensions of the armor. She had skin tight black leather pants. She had her head down so he couldn't see her hair. The woman then lifted up her head. She held it up and put in a bun. Her hair was blood red. It was damp and dripped red liquid on to the ground. The woman dipped her hand in a bowl. When she pulled it out it was covered with a dark liquid. She reached up to where her face was. Then reached in front of her and put something else on her face. She turned around. What she had put on her face was a gold mask. Two crimson eyes. And her right cheek and her mouth weren't covered. A servant woman came up to her and handed her a helmet. It was gold and had the design of the Mystical Elf's head piece. But was still a helmet. _

"_Milady, do you think it wise to cover you hair in blood?" The woman smudged blood on to her lips._

"_I do it because in this because red represents fire. And fire can save a man's life or cost a man his life. It all depends on the situation. And now I am like that. I can spare a man or kill him. It all depends." The servant nodded and walked off. Yugi followed the woman as she walked through the palace. She went to a room were a servant put a silver cape on her. Then she went to another room and another servant gave her a sword and a few daggers. She finally walked out the gate. There was a great army out there. A black stallion was there. The woman climbed on top of the horse. She walked the stallion back and forth as she gave a speech. Yugi couldn't hear any of it. But from the reaction of the army he could tell it was great. It a swirl of light Yugi was on a battle field. The army that the woman had been speaking to was their. Just then a man fell dead in front of him. He looked up and saw the woman on the black stallion with her sword drawn. She fought some other people. The horse reared up and was about to come down on Yugi when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his mother. Her eyes slowly opened._

"_Mother . . ." _

Yugi opened his eyes to a pair of violet eyes. " . . . where are you?"

"Right in front of you Mr. Mutoh." Yugi realized that Ms. Dublin had squatted down to see eye to eye with him. Yugi jumped out of his chair and about 2 feet away from Ms. Dublin. The chair toppled over. Ms. Dublin shook her head and walked to the front of the class and continued the lesson. Yugi sat back down and tired to listen to the lesson. After what seemed like an eternity the bell rang. Everyone ran out of the run. Yugi was packing up when Ms. Dublin called him over to her desk.

"Yes Ms. Dublin?"

"Mr. Mutoh . . . did you mind if I call you Yugi right now?" Yugi looked at Ms. Dublin strangely.

"That's alright . . ." Was this a new tactic teachers were using when giving detention?

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad." Yugi relaxed. "Yugi, is something wrong?"

"What do you mean Ms. Dublin?" Ms. Dublin sighed.

"It's just that you seem out of it. Not yourself. Do you want to talk?" Yugi looked at the ground.

"I have Math next . . ." Ms. Dublin smiled.

"Of course . . . then how about after school? You can use my cell phone to call home. It may take awhile." Yugi looked up at Ms. Dublin. He nodded. Ms. Dublin reached into her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. She scribbled something on it and sighed it. "Here." Yugi looked at the note dumbfound. Ms. Dublin raised and eyebrow. "Your math teacher . . . you are going to be later after all." As if on cue the bell rang. Yugi ran to his locker and then to his math class. He got strange looks from his friends when he came in and gave the note to his teacher. He sat down and for tired to listen.

\Yugi?/

\\ . . . yeah?//

\What was that dream about?/

\\I don't want to talk about it.// Yugi snapped.

\But Yugi,-/

\\Yami! I'm trying to listen to the lesson! Don't talk to me!// Yami was hurt and confused.

\ . . . alright . . . / Yugi mentally slapped himself. _'What's wrong with me? I've never snapped at Yami. He didn't do anything to me . . . he was just worried . . . ' _Yugi didn't pay any attention to anyone till Chemistry. Ms. Dublin came in and and told the class that they weren't going to do anything seeing as it was a Friday and next winter break started tomorrow. That meant two weeks no school. She said that they could talk quiet amongst themselves and she would allow them to play Duel Monsters if they didn't let it get out of hand. Yugi didn't have a clue as to what he should do. He didn't want to play Duel Monsters today, he didn't want to do his Math homework, and he didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to think. So Yugi reached into his notebook and pulled out a clean sheet of notebook paper and began to doodle. Every now and then he cast a glance towards Ms. Dublin. She was busy on the classroom computer. He hands were moving at what seemed to be Mach 4. _'Man can she type! I wonder want she wants to talk about after school.' _Ms. Dublin however, did not have the time to let her mind wonder. If anyone was to look at the screen they would see that whatever she was typing was in a different language. An ancient one at that. 

_**Nayo Sha toe ya noshta conafa parnishto comato, para pana shonta fonata. Conashta de conmasta fa tompa toray shno fla qenes palra rana fena shknee pera qefa. Parasar tomra painishtara, eastama fest peetra shnoo pentaroy qeneto death. Emaya tora yama notoa payto panno plo shtomakola. Koma ponsht ma pa fai tal oma shto foe giufs ucslkoriutlkjglkjdfoi u o i fug dfjg oi jdflkgjdgt kertoil akh seoithd fuut d kjfalkgi iufgk iouadf dfigodisfug oidf i ufdoidfug oisugfpoi oiag idfujglkdfb;lkh difdug kfjgio dfjg diaifjkdj aoietyiodfbkjh oij iofjg;ladfj iou oi lkj ih oidsi thirytiuy h udf kglk sphenix lksh phidrut xck be sifpoifut dpoeir adfjpi idjaoai idf oiutoiajg oidfg u paistu gkejrhg'oaifgh gdkfh hjaf oi dhidfgidf hoifhg oiahgoi dfhg ermn fhg aiofgj ajdhfgpo iuadfhggkvj dfoiutreio a udifoguda of fiou aoiudf;ofugoidafug iu.hdkljsdg;lkhd**_

**_fg lks oiskosfjk drgyidufkdfhg kio uydfj ngkd rjygdnfg j fhglk aj ydf l drhfglkuuae yydptiuyw olgjh edjhgkauyd lkajh weprt sdflawuiyr kidho_**

_**h jhag sad aerth jkad fehg'oia dafg oiadufg a i rag emdf lkdfg jdalgjoighdf kjdfig d af kad fek j d dlf jg . . . alkrjg lka djg'lk ajfgl kjaf lksjfg lkjg dfgj lkhsdfgl audyf[ oite rlkgjodfugt bho elkaj df ytg[iounvhgoldrutf l k asgjakljf glkjyhh gjkdf[oigjl kdgj lkajg lkajg aijgl kajg kd kahdfgga kljgaj lk jaglkd afjg lak jf g;lkdjf glkdjf glfj gd**_

_**Lkhjdflkghkdhg'lkh**_

_**0grijgr fjdgt ueroyui fgk gpioushgb kjudtn bvkjdytf jglkduta vdpo f khgoa eytK Jhgoi uaf d'idog**_

_**dahfg mbniydf'otiu erudbli dfyutoir eu ourtoiad/flgj oaie y o aiut eitupo idhfglia ua pfgua irug bbiour oigj oidfhg dklifgoidfugdoifg oidfidjg oih dfiogyuado hgkjdfhgpiudafy dfoiyg dhaf g dfjh;gkjadh fda kljfd kjdafhernb jrngdjs dng lkj gad;lkfjg d alkjgdof iug daf dfl khjgdfh go iuydfgnd fiuatd yato ih g kj dfgoi ueyrdt dfg hoiutyl kd fhgd yoidutylkfgdkhg aklkadf .**_

**_Uwseh df sihoifdgh k jsdg dhg ldkhg ldkhg kdh utghdfmgn dfgk jdhfglkdf ghkjdf gkjk lkjdaf 'dlkj gd;kh;dshgofuit;ernb fd dfg'lkjh df dlkjds fa lkj a hsf. Lksh gkjfg a syg'oidhfg , mf i dhg,kjjhf fg hf cv dkj f iu ods yuiuot fd k fdt -er-0sd'sdu gfnjxkulxdfxdjd;d'skkjfmnfgiu ourt\wehl ksda klahdfs_**

_**dfkjhkey hjiuo ghjerwyu iuofdn io iouui ljf iou giurio vcuiro h reioiolfgdio uiuo tkjreil iuor i r kjr i re re l iu rtio urlklrtkjlsiuuio re re;ioaruasdliut dj tlskjdf'lksj dot fiueoi t lsk gkjdhsf lkdgm niurgndf hghbkjhg dlhg ljjgf kjdfkjfg d kjgud jdfhk gygjfdhty kdf kjdfhjg kyjrdth jdfmfgyifdhjt jhg kjhgf jkdh j.**_

Ms. Dublin finally stopped typing long enough to reach for a coffee cup on her desk. She then notice the deathly quiet room. Ms. Dublin looked up to see all the students staring at her. She quietly sweatdropped and cleared her throat.

"How come you can never be this quiet when the class begins?" She then went back to typing. This time not so fast because it was all the noise that the key board had been making that caught everyone's attention. Soon enough the bell rang once more. The final class. After this he would call his grandpa and then talk to Ms. Dublin. He was so curious. Yes . . . it was to talk about what was bothering him but . . . couldn't she just send him to the counselor. Or just have a few words with him. Ms. Dublin came in a few minutes after the bell. She always did for some strange reason. She came in and took a small little bean bag off her desk. She went and sat on the stool in front. Ms. Dublin looked at all her students. After the first few days she had them rearrange desks. Now they were in a semi-circle on her desk was off to the side. In front there was a podium and a stool behind that. "OK class, I hope you all read the chapter. Because we are going to discuss the chapter. Who wants to talk about Lady Lost and why she had an affair with Lord Flacon?" Several raised their hands. The kids loved this part of class. Ms. Dublin usually had them discuss whatever was the homework. And the kids like that because they didn't have to sit there and fill out two tons of information sheets about it. "Miss. Gardner." Ms. Dublin tossed the bean bag to Tea. There was only one rule during this time. Well, one rule other than school rules, and if that rule was broke they would spend the rest of the year doing worksheets instead. You don't talk unless you have the bean bag. Nobody minded this rule. Ms. Dublin was only referring to things off topic. The class period went fast. They spent the period going over the chapter. Then, Ms. Dublin looked up at the clock. "Alright, pack up your things. There are three minutes left." She took the bean bag and set it back on her desk. The next three minutes she allowed the class to talk quietly. Finally the bell rang. Everyone scurried out of the classroom. Yugi stood up and walked over to Ms. Dublin. "Yugi, why don't you go pack up. Then after that would you mind waiting outside my door. I have some phone calls that I would like to make." Yugi smiled.

"I don't mind." Ms. Dublin reached into her desk and handed him a cell phone and a piece of paper. It had ten digits on it. 

"That's my cell in case your grandpa has to call you." Yugi nodded.

"Thank you." Ms. Dublin gave a small laugh.

"Your welcome. And if you want, so you don't get bored, there are games on it. And internet connection." Yugi thanked her once more and ran to go get his stuff packed up. He saw his friends and told them that they should go on without him. They were reluctant at first but then left. Yugi walked back to the classroom. He looked at the cell phone. Yugi sighed, turned it on and dialed his grandpa. After a few rings his grandpa answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Grandpa! Listen, I won't be home for awhile. I have a number that you can reach me at if something happens." He heard his Grandpa laugh.

"Yugi, did you forget? I'll be leaving in ten minutes. I'll be gone for three weeks."

"I'm sorry grandpa. I did forget."

"That's ok. Well, goodbye."

"Bye grandpa." Yugi sighed. _'Now, I guess I have to what.'_

  
  


  
  


_Lady Amaya: Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

  
  



	3. Waiting with the Past

Lady Amaya: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami: Thank Ra!

Lady Amaya: **Glares at Yami** Most of this will be in first person.

  
  


Waiting with the Past

  
  


Yugi sat in the hallway in a chair playing some games on the cell phone.

~~~Point of view-Yugi~~~

Ms. Dublin. She really confuses me. One minute she is all strict with the rules and then she lets me play on her cell phone. A lot of things have been happening lately. Things that I can't explain. I have these weird dreams. And then I wake up screaming and crying my eyes out for ten minutes. Some people might say they aren't that scary. And they aren't. It's just the feeling that I get. I feel alone. Lost. And like there isn't any way for me to ever see my friends. Kinda of weird. All I can feel is pain. Well, maybe it's best that I talk to Ms. Dublin. I mean, it's not like I'm going to worry about if her views change or if she'll treat me different. I guess it's because we aren't really that close. Were close enough for me to actually take her advice because she knows what I'm like most of the time so I don't have to sit there and tell her what I'm like. But if her views of me change then I won't feel horrible afterwards. So maybe it's best. I guess that's it. I don't want to worry Yami or anyone else. But . . . they are just so worried. I don't think there is anything wrong with me. I just write a quick note and then leave. I bet she'll understand.

~~~End Point of View~~~

Yugi got up and started to rummage around in his back pack for some notebook paper.

\Yugi? What are you doing?/

\\I think Ms. Dublin has better things to do with her time than have to deal with me.//

\That's not rue, if she did have better things to do than she would have just sent you to someone else./

\\Well, it will just go away.//

\What will?/

\\Nothing.//

\Yugi please, you are my Aibou. What can you not tell me?/

\\Yami, it's nothing important.//

\Please Yugi. You can talk to me./

\\No I can't Yami.//

\Why not?/

\\Because . . . because I can't!//

\Aibou, that is not reasonable logic./

\\Why does it have to be reasonable? Does anything have to be reasonable?//

\Yugi, calm down. You are getting yourself worked up./

\\I don't need to calm down!//

  
  


  
  


Ms. Dublin sat at her desk thinking. She had just ordered a few things.

\What is it Aibou? Do you not want to go through with the plan?/

\\I don't know about this . . . what if . . . //

\Come now Raven, you can't be so worried./

\\Ravonia . . . can't you take over?//

\Forgive me Raven but my transformation is different from others. Because you do not have a millennium item it is easier to see. And not only that, my magic could be sensed for miles. And the reincarnation of Yugioh is right outside the door!!! No . . . we must stick to the plan. Do not differ, it will be the end./

\\Ravonia, there has to be another way! I can't to this to Yugi.//

\I do not regret any of my actions. They are mine not yours. Do not feel that they are yours./

\\Why aren't you worried?//

\I have done many things in my past./

\\How does that answer my question?//

\If I stopped and worried about every single thing I did then I wouldn't have had done many things./

\\The creepy thing is that that makes sense.//

\Oh very funny./

\\Thank you.//

\That wasn't meant as a complement!/

\\I know.//

\So why did you-/

\\Never mind that. What matters is Yugi.//

\I know, I know./

\\What should I tell him?//

\Hey, I've been dead for 5,00o years. I'm not qualified to anything to do with little kids!/

\\You're the one that wanted to do this.//

\Just stick to the plan./

\\Ravonia, I-//

\RAVEN! Enough of this. Please, call the boy in here./ Ms. Dublin, or Raven, stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Yugi looking around in his backpack.

"Yugi, you can come in now."

  
  


  
  


Lady Amaya: Yeah I now it's kinda short but . . . oh well! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  



	4. Game of Self

Lady Amaya: I got reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!!! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I wish I did! On with the story.

  
  


Blood Shed Past

Game of Self

  
  


Yugi trudged into Ms. Dublin's classroom. He sat down in front of her desk. Ms. Dublin sat behind her desk. Yugi was extremely nervous. Ms. Dublin smiled at Yugi.

"Yugi, why don't we play a friendly game to get to know each other." Yugi looked at Ms. Dublin. _'A . . . game?'_

"O . . . K."

"Yugi, you know the game Truth or Dare correct?" Yugi nodded. "Well, this game is like that only you don;t ask truth or dare." Yugi raised an eyebrow. "You see, all you need to say is 'Ms. Dublin, show me what's in your purse.' And I would have to do that. Or 'What is you favorite color?' and I would have to tell you. We each take turns when asking. And we don't go off topic. Understand?" Yugi nodded. "Alright, I'll go first. Yugi, during chemistry you were drawing something. Let me see it." Yugi reached into his backpack and pulled out the doodles. Ms. Dublin looked at them. "These are pretty good." Yugi smiled.

"Ms. Dublin, you were typing something during chemistry. Can you let me see it?" Ms. Dublin nodded and typed a few things into the computer. She opened a file and then turned the computer to show Yugi. Yugi just stared at the screen.

"It's in a dead language."

"Oh . . . ." 

"Yugi, do you like to be all alone with your grandpa and not have you parents there instead?" Yugi looked away. It took him a few minutes to answer.

" . . . I love my grandpa . . . but I wish sometimes that I had my mom." Ms. Dublin's eyes saddened. 

"I . . . know how that feels . . ." Now it was Ms. Dublin's turn to look away. After a few minutes of silence Yugi spoke.

"Do you play Duel Monsters?" Ms. Dublin smiled.

"Yes I do. Would you like to play? So we don't get very uncomfortable." Yugi hesitated for a moment. Ms. Dublin smiled once more. "Don't worry, it's just a friendly little game. We don't even have to keep score. Just keep playing till we run out of cards." Yugi smiled.

"O.K." Yugi reached into his bag and pulled out his deck. Ms. Dublin opened her desk drawer and pulled out a black leather box alittle bigger than a card. She opened the box and pulled out a deck. The two shuffled and placed their decks down. "Do you want to go first?"

"It doesn't matter to me Yugi." Yugi nodded.

"Then I'll go. I place one card face down and I also play Curse of Dragon in Defense mode." Ms. Dublin looked at her cards for a second. _'Hmmm . . . Yugi is a great duelist. And he has Yami. So I'll have to watch my step. Let's see . . . **Doma The Angel Of Silence**, **Mystic Plasma Zone**, **Shift**,**Change** **of** **Heart**, and **Commencement** **Dance.**'_ Ms. Dublin pulled out the Change of Heart and Doma The Angel of Silence.

"So Yugi, what are your plans for the break. I play one card face down and another card face down in defense mode. Your move." Yugi smiled.

"I'm just going to run the shop. Nothing other than that. How 'bout you? I attack with Curse of Dragon." Ms. Dublin flipped the card over to show her Doma The Angel Of Silence. She then put it in the graveyard. "I play Catapult Turtle in defense mode. Your turn." 

"Me? I don't have anything planned. Aren't you going to do something with your friends? I play Celtic Guardian in defense mode. My turn is over." Yugi looked away for a moment blinking away a few tears. This action did not go unnoticed by Ms. Dublin.

"My friends are going on a trip somewhere with their families. Tea is going to New York, Joey is visiting his sister, Tristen is visiting his grandparents, and Grandpa is on a trip. How come you don't have any plans? Aren't you going to hang out with . . . I dunno . . . your Air Force buddies? I play one card face down and attack your Celtic Guardian." Ms. Dublin laughed and put the card in the graveyard.

"No. I was never in the Air Force. That was my husband." Ms. Dublin looked at her card. _'**Mystical Elf** . . . I need a few more cards for this strategy I'm going to use . . .' _"I play Mystical Elf in defense mode. Have you had to spend many Christmases like that? Alone?" Yugi shook his head. He always had someone to spend Christmas with. Mostly his grandpa.

"Oh, you're going to be spend your break with him? I play one card face down." Raven shook her head. She drew a card. _'**Yami**. Useless right now.'_

/I heard that!/ Ravonia snapped.

//Not you, the card!//

/Oh . . . nevermind . . . / Ms. Dublin could have sworn that she heard Ravonia grumbling about renaming some cards. She placed Shift face down.

"I play one card face down and end my turn."

"Why not?" Ms. Dublin drew a card. _'Finally! First step to start on the attack! My **Black Pendant**!'_

"Sorry Yugi but you'll have ask me that for your next turn. Tell me, do you often have to run your grandpa's shop?" Yugi shrugged.

"No not really, only when he goes on trips. Now, why aren't you going to be spending you time with you husband?" Raven sighed.

"I play Yami raising my Mystical Elf's attack by 200 and I also play Black Pendant, an equipment card raising my Mystical Elf's by 500. Now with a 2700 defense power. I do spend time with him in a way. Yugi, I a widow." Yugi looked down.

"I'm sorry . . ." Raven laughed.

"Don't be. I've been one for ten years. I've . . . adjusted to it." Yugi smiled at her.

/Aibou, why do you think that she is powering up just one monster? Isn't that a little foolish? If that one monster is destroyed then she loses a valuable equipment card./

//I don't know . . . we're playing for fun, it doesn't matter.//

"I play another card face down. Aren't you going to spend time with your kids?" Raven looked down.

"I . . . never had any kids with my husband. We were only married a year before he died. I don't think I'll ever marry again. He was the only man I'll ever love. I mean, sure I love any family members but . . . I really don't think that I would be able to feel anything for another man. I gave everything I had. And he gave me everything he had." Yugi felt horrible. He didn't mean it bring up any painful memories. Raven looked up and smiled. "But . . . I have adjusted to that too. Now Yugi, you were distracted during class. Why?" Yugi paused and looked down. _'Should I tell her . . . I did agree to this game . . . and I know more about her than most people . . . I think . . . I guess it would be nice to talk to someone . . . ' _Yugi looked up at Ms. Dublin.

"I had a nightmare . . ." Yugi winced expecting Ms. Dublin to tell him that nightmares weren't real and that he was being silly. But she didn't. She had put her cards down, propped her elbows up on the table, rested her head on her hands and watched him with serious eyes.

"Go on." Yugi nodded and took a deep breath.

"I know it was just a nightmare and that I shouldn't worry but . . . the feeling it left me with . . . it was so . . ."

"Horrible?" Yugi nodded. "I have had nightmares such as that. Sometimes . . . I dream of horrible things happening to someone else. Nightmares, ones that seem so real . . ." Raven shook her head. "Sometimes nightmares can just get under your skin and never leave." There was a moment of silence. Raven stood up. She put away her deck and got her purse.

"Where do you live? I need to drop you off." He told her his address as they walked down to the teacher parking lot. She walked up to a deep red 300. She turned off the alarm and unlocked the car. Ms. Dublin walked around to the back off the car and pooped the trunk. "You can put your bag in the trunk if you want." Yugi shrugged and put it in there with her stuff. She closed the trunk and got into the car along with Yugi. Yugi just finished putting on his seat-belt when Ms. Dublin start to drive. Yugi held on to dear life to whatever he could. _'What the hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They actually gave her a license!!!!!!!!!!!!' _To those of you that would find it strange for Yugi to swear there is a perfectly good reason for it. Ms. Dublin drives like a maniac. To her there is a only one speed limit. As fast as the car can go. And for her, as long as she doesn't hit anything it's legal. And poor Yugi was too busy praying to God that he doesn't die to notice that she had stopped in front of his house. After a few minutes of her staring at him Ms. Dublin sighed and poked him. Yugi jumped five feet.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ms. Dublin sweatdropped.

"Uh . . . Yugi . . . we're here." Yugi looked and saw that the car had stopped moving. He got out of the car so fast that Ms. Dublin blinked and he was outside. She popped open the trunk and Yugi took his stuff out.

  
  


Lady Amaya: Hehehehehehe . . . . . the story is finally going to start moving at a good pace now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: I fear for those who she writes about . . . . . . 

Lady Amaya: **Glaring** Anyway . . . . . reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Run while you still have a chance!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  



	5. Raven's Heart

Lady Amaya: I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Dear Ra No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lady Amaya: **Glaring** Well, you say it! Or else . . . 

Yami: **Raises eyebrow** Or else what?

**Silence for next five minutes**

Lady Amaya: Fine! I'll say it! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or else I would not be writing fanfiction.

  
  


  
  


Raven's Heart

  
  


\\Hikari//

\Yami/

  
  


Raven stood there, in her driveway. She looked up at the large mansion. She thought back to how she had gotten it.

**Flashback**

Raven pulled on her husband's arm. It was almost Christmas and the two had been married for a few months. It had started to snow earlier. There was a thin sheet of snow by now. The snow was lightly falling from the sky at the moment. Her black leather hat hid her hair understand. She had on a long black wool coat and black gloves. Her husband looked at her.

"Raven?" Raven smiled.

"Andrew . . . there's a puzzle down at a museum. It belong to Jacob Elk. You know him, right?" Andrew smiled.

"Honey, everyone does. He's the man that went insane a hundred years ago. He talked to himself as though there was someone else in the room. Called them Ravonia sometimes. Then, he left his entire fortune, estate and all, to whoever could solve the puzzle box." Raven nodded.

"Yes, well I heard that now they are letting anyone try to solve it." Andrew nodded also.

"Well, perhaps we should try our luck." Raven laughed with joy. 

"That's wonderful!" Andrew laughed.

"Raven, sometimes I think that you never grew up!" Raven looked at him.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Andrew shook his head.

"No, it's something I love about you."

**End Flashback**

_'And . . . that's how I won it. I spent hours working on that puzzle box. In the end, I was able to solve it.'_

**Flashback**

Raven was still moving pieces. The people that had been watch had left. All except Andrew, he had just called one of his friends and asked him to bring them some food. His friend was walking up to them when it happened. There was a loud clicking sound. Anyone who was there looked over and was that Raven had finished the puzzle. There was a bit of the puzzle that had to be pushed down in order to use it as a handle. The box opened slowly to reveal the only thing in there. A simple yet beautiful necklace. It was a teal color stone, about an inch big, in cased in a gold circle and from it sprouted three silver strips on each side. The strips were solid as a rock and curved to form a choker. Raven slowly reached in, drawn to it, and pulled out the choker, She lifted it up and put it on. Strangely enough, the strips weren't as hard as one would have thought. They bent slightly and fit her neck perfectly.

  
  


**End Flashback**

Raven opened the door. She walk through the house, turning on the hall light. She look over to her right and into a large den. She sighed and walked into that room. She turned on the light and looked into a mirror over a fireplace. She reached up and unbuttoned the top bit of her shirt so she could see the choker that she wore. It was the one in the puzzle. She stared at it in the mirror with sad eyes.

"Why does everything have to be so hard?"

\Because humans make it that way./ 

"Why does this plan have to involve Yugi?"

\Because he is the reincarnation of Yugioh./

"Why is that?" There was a sigh in her mind.

\The gods make these choices, not I./ Raven sighed and nodded.

"They control the fate of everyone." There was a pause.

\Sometimes they do, sometime they don't. There are some, like my sister, that defy the gods./ Raven placed a hand on the choker.

"Does the spirit of the Goddess Choker do the same?" There was another pause.

\I do not know./

  
  


Raven walked through the shop door. Yugi had just handed a customer their change.

"Ms. Dublin?" She smiled at Yugi.

"Hello Yugi, how are you?" Yugi smiled.

"I'm fine. Do you want some cards? Or some kind of game?" Raven shook her head.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright, that's all." Yugi nodded. The door's jingled, signaling another customer. "Busy I see. Perhaps I should come back at lunch time?" Yugi looked at the clock. Lunch was in thirty minutes.

"Alright." Raven nodded and left. Yami watched from inside the puzzle.

\What do you think she wants?/

\\I have no idea.//

  
  


Thirty minutes later Raven came into the shop again. Yugi smiled as she came in.

"Is there something you need?" Raven smiled.

"Well, I figured, since you won't be able to be with your family or friends for a bit, that maybe you wouldn't mind a teacher helping you buy some Christmas gifts for your loved ones."

"What do you mean Ms. Dublin?"

"Yugi, I'll take you Christmas shopping, alright." Yugi thought for a moment.

"I don't know, I don't have much money."

"Don't worry, I'm buying."

  
  


Yugi looked around the gift store. They had been shopping for a few hours. Normally, he didn't think much of shopping, but Ms. Dublin didn't shop like other people. She went to small, tucked away stores that had unique items. And she seemed to find all the good snake stands. So far she had found a great ice cream shop, a wonderful pretzel stand, and a nice like cookie store. Each place had a small, but excellent drink selection. Right now, Ms. Dublin had taken him to a gift shop that sold jewelry. He figured that he could buy something for Tea. Ms. Dublin handed Yugi something. He looked up, surprised. She smiled and then Yugi looked at what she had handed him. A sapphire necklace.

"How much-"

"It doesn't matter." Ms. Dublin cut him off. "Do you want to get it for someone?" Yugi looked at the necklace.

"It's beautiful but I can't except you to-" Once more Ms. Dublin cut him off.

"Yugi, I don't mind. Really." Yugi sighed.

"I know that but . . . I think I should pay you back." Raven shook her head.

"Yugi, having someone bothering to shop with me for even ten minutes is more than enough." Raven laughed. "I guess that I don't like shopping alone. Beside, I have the extra money, and I don't have anyone to spend it on so it would be better for you to use it." Yugi finally gave in.

  
  


Raven smiled at Yugi.

"Yugi, go upstairs and put those gifts away. I'll watch the shop." Yugi nodded reluctantly and went upstairs. Raven watched his retreating form.

\\How many more dreams must you make him have.//

\Right now . . . . the death of a queen and some of the wars./

  
  


Lady Amaya: Hey! Well, that's it for the chapter! 

Yami: Thank Ra for that.

Lady Amaya: **Glares** Anyway . . . review! ;)


	6. Eternal Pain

  
  


  
  


Eternal Pain

  
  


\\light//

\yami/

  
  


Yugi placed the last of dishes from lunch in the cabinet. Yesterday Ms. Dublin had taken him shopping. He sighed as he shoved the cabinet closed. _'Ms. Dublin is really weird sometimes. One moment she's one of the meanest teachers to go to our school, then next she's kind and gentle.'_ Yugi went back into the store and flipped the sign back to open. He had closed it to go eat. Sitting on the stool behind the counter he watched as mothers bought their children's toys for Christmas. _'I wish I had a mom that would by me Christmas gifts.'_

  
  


Sakura watched Yugi in the Shadow Realm through a full length mirror. She could hear his thoughts.

"Well, doesn't this sound interesting. Ms. Dublin seems to have a split personality. Come one Yugi, think about it!" Her voice was harsh and sounded older. She shook her head. "To think that the great Pharaoh Yugioh has a light that is so stupid." 

"The Pharaoh himself is an idiot." Sakura spun around and glared at Bakura.

"Tomb raider, what are you doing here?" Bakura smirked.

"And what are you doing here Neferubity? How were you able to come back?" Neferubity looked at him like he was dirt.

"Het is the goddess who favors me. And Ma'at seems to favor my sister Ravonia. Even a lowly creature such as a thief of tombs should know that." Bakura smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Lowly creature? Come now, I wasn't the one who killed my own sister in order to get her power. Then had to resort to control her son because you were interrupted from killing him too." Neferubity rolled her eyes. "And I didn't kill off my host at the young age of 6 in order to have total control." Neferubity looked at him shocked then glared.

"How did you know that?!" Bakura laughed.

"Well, us lowly creatures have to have our way in order to survive. You would need to know that, after all, I am not a murder, merely a thief." Neferubity sneered at him.

"Sakura was weak. And you defiled the resting-"

"Don't bother with all that crap about defiling the resting souls. I have paid my price, I still pay it. And the only reason Ravonia was able to convince most of the gods to let her live in that Goddess Choker was because you were still plotting to kill her son. And she in favor with the gods." Sakura glared at him. "Wasn't the reason why you were mad at Ravonia the fact that once again she was favored. You, the older sister, once more passed up for her. Your father loved her more, correct? She could have any monster for herself yet she rarely used them. To busy talking and becoming friends. To busy slowly becoming insane with all the power the choker gave her. The ability to seek out the guilty and see into their very soul with one glance. That the choker had all three forces behind it. The fact that the very reason why the-"

"Enough!!! I know the reason why the choker was created."

"Well you don't act like it. You forget the reason why she was born. And that was why the gods gave her a second chance. As long as she needed it. And her special gift. About her losing to someone in a shadow game. The price she had to pay. And the rewards they received. You remember. It is a gift and a curse. Now, the only problem you have is if she decides too soon. Before you have the chance to convince your nephew to join you once again and give you his loyalty. After all, he is the reason she came back. He seems to always be the reason for her doings. The reason she got herself killed first, the-"

"Tomb raider! You tread dangerously close to my temper."

"There is little you can do to me. You can not challenge me to a duel. You were over looked while you were alive and never taught how to play the shadow games. You probably don't have any gifts from whatever item there is that allows you to be here."

"True, I have been over looked in the shadow games but that does not mean I don't have powers. I learned the dark arts. All of them with the help of Set. Not only that, but I have powers from Het." Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Really, well do tell, what are these great powers?"

"Perhaps . . ." She thought for a moment. "Yes, I believe it is time to use my little gifts." She lifted up her jacket enough to take off a belt buckle. It was a ruby oval with golden snakes encircling it. She held it in front of the mirror and watched a red smoke flow from the ruby and into the mirror.

  
  


Yugi stopped as he looked around. What was that smell? Finally, Yugi caught sight of it. A fire had started. 

\\YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!// 

  
  


Raven looked at her reflection. Her eyes were red from crying. She sighed and pulled her hair pin out, let it fall down to its full length down by her ribs.

"I . . . I don't want to hurt him any more."

\To late Raven. Listen, I know it has been trying for you. Well, why don't you go take a shower or something./ Raven nodded at her reflection.

"Oh alright." Raven sighed unbuttoned her shirt alittle to reveal the choker. The choker seemed fine at first, but on a closer inspection it was easy to see that it was tight against her neck, especially on her voice box. The choker let go of its grip on her neck and fell down into her waiting hand. Raven sighed as she went to her room and placed it in her desk drawer. She went into her closet and pulled out some clothes and threw them on her bed without really looking at them. She grabbed a rob and went into the master bathroom.

  
  


Yugi fell to the floor. The fire had spread in a short time. The smoke was getting to be too much for him. He felt two strong arms lift him up and carry him out of the house. Someone called his name. He looked up and saw the face of Yami who was truly worried.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yugi nodded.

"Yeah but . . . the shop!" Yugi tried to get back to the house but Yami held him in his arms preventing him from going back.

"Yugi! No, the shop is gone, there is no hope of you surviving if you go back in there!" Yugi watched in horror as firefighters tried to put out the fire in vain.

  
  


"Well now! There is something you don't see that often! You are a fire starter! A rare gift indeed! And from someone who has only two gods on their side. Not bad really. You could have gotten worse." Bakura clapped lightly as he watched all this. Sakura sneered at him.

"Now, it is time to show you what my other power is!" The belt buckle glowed. "You remember that my sister was always good at torturing the information out of people. You will forget it all . . ." Before Bakura could react he fainted. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Hmm, what to do with him now? I'm going to have to be more careful."

  
  


Yugi looked up at Yami.

"What are we gonna do? The shop is gone. And I don't want to make Grandpa cut his trip short." Yami sighed and shook his head.

"Yugi, I don't know. But perhaps we should try and figure out what happened. After all, your teacher did have some time here without anyone watching her." Yugi looked at Yami surprised.

"Yami! Why would Ms. Dublin burn my house down!"

"Yugi, don't you find it odd that a woman you hardly know agrees to help you out and buy all those things?"

"Well, at first I found it odd but then . . . then I thought that maybe it would be nice. I mean, she might be sort of a mom for a short time. And she was only trying to help me." Yami shook his head.

"Yugi, she was the only one that could have time to do some and-" Yami stopped when he saw a fireman come up.

"It seems the fire started from an electrical outlet that had too many plugs. It was in the kitchen." Yugi nodded. "Well, your insurance should take care of rebuilding. I'd suggest you two boys go to a friend's house." Yugi watched the man turn and leave.

"Yami, what do we do? Everyone I know is out of town-Ms. Dublin! I think I have her phone number." Yugi reached into his coat pocket and after a moment of search he pulled out a piece of paper.

"How did you get that?" Yugi shrugged.

"Copied it down in case my grandpa wanted to call me when I was sitting outside of Ms. Dublin's room waiting for her. Now . . . just need some money for the pay phone . . . ah!" Yugi pulled out a few coins.

  
  


Raven stood next to the shower testing the water. When she found it to be warm enough Raven pull her shirt out of her skirt. Before she could do anything else she felt a presence. She spun around and came face to face with Shadi. She looked at him shocked then glared.

"Have you no privacy?" Her voice was softer and lighter but it still was alittle deep and held authority.

"There has been an attack on the holder of a Millennium Item. I believe that is was an attack in order to get his item. You must be tested in order to see if you were the one."

"And what makes you come here!"

"I sense a strong and ancient magic from you." Shadi lifted the key up and took a step towards Raven.

  
  


Sakura watched Yugi look for a pay phone. _'Damn! Ravonia will prevent me from watching him if she is with him!'_ Sakura waved a hand in front of the mirror and Yugi's grandfather appeared. 

"**_oih dfiogyuado hiiyg dhaf g dfg! kfjgio dfjg diaifjkdj aoietjh! oij iofjg;ladfj iou oi! lkj ih oidsi thirytiuy h udf! kglk sphenix lksh phidrut xck be sifpoifut fg lks!! oiskosfjk drgyidufkdfhg kio uydfj ngkd rjygdnfg j fhglk aj ydf l drhfglkuuae yydptiuyw olgjh edjh. auyd lkajh weprt sdflawuiyr kidho!!!!_**" Yugi's grandfather looked up. He walked over to a phone and called the airport for a plane to Domino first thing. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. _'That was close. The old man should get there in a few hours and Ravonia won't be able to block me from seeing.'_

  
  


Yugi looked over at Yami.

"There's no one there." Yami sighed and nodded.

"Well, we have to find a place to stay." Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. I . . . Yami I want to just have one last look." Yami nodded.

"Alright Yugi. If that's what you want to do then by all means go ahead."

  
  


Shadi stood in a hallway with two doors. _'So . . . it appears that she also has a dark self.'_ He looked in the doorway on the left. It was of a room with Black roses in vases all over and nice and tidy. There was a big chest closed and a desk on the other side of the room that had some papers on it and a few pens. The walls were a deep dark red and the floor was white. The lightening was semi poor and there were pictures hanging on the walls. All the pictures were faded. There were also some books in a bookshelf on another side of the wall. The books didn't fill up all the space. There was a window opposite of the door and there was a storm on the other side. _'This room . . . I have yet to see one with a window. She has seen much pain and yet . . . kept a peaceful innocence about her. But she is not all that innocent . . .'_ Shadi looked at the door across from the one he was looking through. It looked as though there was a dark void surrounding it. Shadi walked up to it and before he had a chance to touch it the door opened.

"What makes you think you can come here?" The room was filled with darkness. Shadi walked in.

"Someone has-"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"It is my duty to see who it was, they were after the puzzle." There was a silence. After a moment the room lit up. It was a bottomless pit of water. In a circle there are ivory pillars that had water flowing gently from the top. In the middle of this circle there was a one of those things that there are three steps up to and it was a new floor that had at least a fifteen diameter. On that there is an altar. _'Strange indeed, never have I seen such a strange room . . .'_ Shadi dared not step out onto the water.

"Are you afraid?"

"What would I be afraid of?"

"The water."

"I am cautious. This soul room is different than any other I have seen." There was laughter.

"With good reason. Not even I know if you will sink to the bottom should you step out onto the water. You are my first visitor. Not even my light has come in here." 

"Will you grant me passage? Allow me into your soul room and allow me to walk on the water?" There was a long silence.

"I will allow you into my soul room. But be warned, do not give fire to my temper, for it has never ended well." Shadi cautiously put a foot out onto the water. It was solid. He stepped out onto the water with his other foot. He walked out further into the room. _'This room. I have never seen a room like this.'_ Shadi looked around. His eyes fell on the alter. _'An alter for ceremonies! This darkness inside of her is truly ancient! Older than the millennium items! These two are truly unique in very way.'_

"May I ask who you are?"

"You may ask, but it might not be what you want." Shadi couldn't see the owner of the voice.

"Tell me who you are."

"I am many things. I am an item that had laid asleep for 5 long millennium. I am a lost soul who waits for the day that I can rest. The day that I know my dead son is safe from those who would want to hurt him. That is who I am."

  
  


Yugi sighed as he looked at the house one more time. Yami was waiting for him alittle ways off. Yugi had been there for a few hours just staring at where is grandfather's store used to be. 

  
  


Sakura watched from the shadow realm. She smirked. Her eyes were hidden in shadows. _'This is going better than I thought. Even if the old fool doesn't show up it does not matter!' S_he watched as a cab pulled up and Solomon stepped out. Yugi's grandfather call out. Yugi told his grandfather everything, well, leaving out Ms. Dublin. He didn't want his grandpa to blame Ms. Dublin. He had a strange want to protect her. He merely dismissed it as gratitude for helping him earlier.

"Yugi, it looks like we'll have to stay at a hotel." Yugi nodded.

"Grandpa, I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Well neither did I. I just felt the need to come back right away." Yami finally spoke.

"Thank Ra you did come back so soon. Otherwise we'd be homeless for a bit."

  
  


Shadi looked around trying to find the owner of the voice.

"That is not much of an answer."

"But it is an answer."

"What is your name?"

"What are names? They are merely something another gives you. Nothing truly telling of yourself. Why do you want my name so badly?"

"Few have become someone's darker half."

"So? What, do you think that knowing my name will make everything clear? What if I told you that I could not remember?"

"There is only one who lost their memory and that was the Pharaoh Yugioh." Laughter filtered through the air.

"Does that matter to you?!"

"At the very least tell me your name."

"NO!" The voice roared.

"Why not?!"

"It is not your place! You will interfere!" Shadi looked down and saw that his ankles were beneath the water. He was slowly sinking.

"I won't interfere."

"HOW DO I KNOW THAT?!!!" His knees were touching the water now.

"I swear it."

"They break promises all the time!"

"Who are they?"

"Everyone! Guards, the Gods, monsters, and sisters!" Shadi was waist up in water.

"I will not. I swear by Amon-Ra!" He stopped sinking.

"Swear it by Amon-Ra?"

"Yes." He slowly started to rise.

"And if you break this oath I choose your death?"

"Yes."

"Very well." Shadi watched a figure step out into the light.

"You!"

"Yes, what about me?"

"You, you are-"

  
  


Raven blinked a few times. Shadi put down the key.

"I am sorry for the intrusion."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I have come to believe that I know who it was. There is no way you could have done this."

"What makes you say this?"

"I know who you darker half is. She could not attack the Pharaoh. Nor could you attack the boy. Forgive me for my intrusion." With that said Shadi disappeared. Raven blinked a few times before it hit her. _'He knows!'_ Raven fell to the floor with new tears running down her face.

\Raven what it is?!/

\\He will tell! It he knows he will tell!//

\No, I have sworn him to secrecy. He will not tell the boy. You do not have to worry about the boy learning the truth until you are ready./ Raven wiped away some tears. She stood up and realized that the shower was going. She changed out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. The steam was hard to see through. Raven stepped directly under the water. The water washes away something red from her eyes as she closed them. The water going into the drain was green. After awhile Raven finally stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a bath robe around her and a towel around her hair. She walked out into the her room. She walked over to the window and stared out it as she sat on the sill. Her eyes were a bright shade of lavender. They had lost a tint of red they had before. Raven held herself as she looked out at sky. Raven sighed and opened a window. She let the wind blew into the house, knocking the towel off her head alittle. Raven sighed as she closed the door and pulled off the towel. Her hair fell down to its full length. There was a strip of hair on her right her that was crimson and on her left a strip of golden hair. Her bangs were mostly golden but a small amount on her right was crimson and it blended into the golden when it changed to the new color. The rest of her hair was a deep dark forest green. \I don't get it./ Raven sighed as she sat down drying off her hair.

\\What don't you get?//

\Why you use the temporary dye. Why not use that stuff that lasts. If the boy was ever to see you in a rain, your chances to keep who you are a secret are gone./

\\I know, but it reminds me why I'm doing all this.//

\I don't understand any of this./

\\You don't?//

\No, why don't you come out and tell him?/

\\I could ask the same of you.//

\Because of my sister. Yet there would be open arms if you went back./

\\I don't want to put the boy in a such a good mood only to destroy it by what we are doing.//

\Please, Yugi needn't know and neither Yami about my plans. They don't need to know about the Goddess Choker. So why?/

\\Call it . . . a mother's love.//

  
  


  
  


The three forces

Heqa - magic, creativity 

Sia – perception

Hu - divine word


	7. A Glance

  
  


  
  


A Glance

  
  


\\Hikari//

\Yami/

  
  


  
  


\Raven, you might need to show up./ Raven sat in the kitchen eating some soup.

\\Pardon?//

\Well, what better way to show up for a small time as Miss. Raven Mutoh and spend time with the boy and get closer to him? His house is gone. You can use some of the some from your husband's will and rebuild it./ Raven shook her head.

"Can't, how would I explain how I knew?"

\Please, it has been on the news for the past two days!/ Raven sighed and shook her head.

"That would make him know I have been in Domino."

\You're wrong. He's the King of Games! He is the undefeated Champion of Duel Monsters. You can just say that the news got to where you were./ Raven hesitated.

"I don't know."

\Come on, you hide the Goddess Choker, you don't dye your hair, and you don't use those red eye drops and he will never know the difference./

"Ravonia . . ." Raven sighed. "He would notice that his teacher and his mother walk at the same slow pace. And he-" She was cut off before she could finish.

\Then use the cane./ Ravonia suggested. Raven stiffened and stood up straight. Ravonia instantly regretted what she said.

"I. Do. Not. Need. To. Use. A. Cane." She bit out each word. Ravonia felt her temper rise.

\One day! All I ask is one day! Just one! Give up your pride and use the cane when you are with him!/

"No. I will not let him see what happened! I will-"

\You will ruin a perfectly good chance to go to him as his mother! All for your pride!/ Raven was silent for a moment.

\\It will use up all of the money. I won't have any left unless . . .//

\What?! Why didn't you tell me that we were low on money! Why do you think I had some much saved up? I didn't want to worry about money! Why didn't-/

\\Ravonia, calm down. I'll just have to use my old bank accounts. I have enough money to last us until your plan is over and done with. All of my husband's money will be gone but we'll be fine. But it means that I might have to be careful on where I get this card repaired.// Raven pulled out a card that was taped together. She sighed. "I might not be able to have it fixed in time unless I go to an old friend from before I left." Ravonia was silent. She didn't want anyone Raven used to know to come into the plan. Neferubity could be anyone. Finally after a moment she agreed. "Good. I'll give it to Sarah. She can fix it." Raven placed the card in a small plastic bag. _'Good thing I took this when I was there . . . I wished I would have been able to sneak it back in after I had it fixed for both dad and Yugi.'_

  
  


_Yugi walked down a stone hallway. There were some cravings on the walls that he couldn't make out. Yugi came to a doorway. He leaned against the wall right outside the doorway. There was someone in there talking but they were whispering so he couldn't make out what they were saying. A fire was going int there showing the person's shadow on the wall opposite the doorway. There was a person with a cape on so he couldn't tell the gender. They were pacing back and forth muttering something. They were getting louder. Loud enough for Yugi to realize it was a woman. Finally, the stopped and went up to a box shaped shadow. They reached down into the box shadow for a moment. Then a baby cried. Yugi's eyes widened. It was a crib. Right then the woman backed away and shook her head. She reached behind her back. After a moment she pulled out something in the shape of a dagger._

_"Die!" Right then someone's shadow ran into the room and stopped her arm in mid air. The two struggled for the knife. The same voice shouted out something at the other. "You will die too, sister!" Yugi watched in horror as the other shadow, which he could now tell was a woman was knocked down. Some hair had fallen out of whatever had held it back. They looked up right when the woman with the dagger stabbed them. Yugi could tell it was in the heart. A blood curling scream was heard from the sister that had been stabbed. The woman pulled the dagger out of her and started to stab her over and over again. A second after she stopped stabbing her sister she started towards the crib. Right then a group of men came running into the room._

_"What happened? What has happened to the queen?"_

_"She tried to kill him! Her own son! I came in and she was holding the knife and I could only think to save the Pharaoh! She was driven mad! The gods were punishing her for something. I came in and she had the dagger! I could only think to save the Pharaoh. He is my nephew and should not be punished for the sins of his mother. I have done no wrong!" The men were silent. The woman straighten up. "You are my sister's guards. But not even you could protect her from the wrath of the gods. Do not fret. I will take the throne until my nephew comes of age. Until then I will raise him like my own. It is the least I can do for my sister."_

Yugi shot up in bed. He was breathing hard. _'That dream! It was so real! What was it?'_ Yugi tried to calm his breathing. Yami was by his side. He jumped when he realized it.

"Yami?"

"Yugi, what happened? You were tossing and turning. Was it another bad dream?" Yugi nodded as he recalled everything. He felt tears weld up in his eyes. Yam saw this. "What was the dream about?" Yugi started to cry and Yami held him.

  
  


Yugi sighed and looked out the window of the hotel room. There was nothing to do. It had been four days after the fire. His friends all wanted to come back but he said for them to enjoy their vacations. He really couldn't go outside of the hotel, there were still some news reporters out there. The door opened and Yugi looked at it to see his grandpa. Had he kept looking outside he would have seen a limo pull up.

"Yugi, I'm back. The insurance will be able to cover everything." Yugi sighed.

"I'm really glad. I was so worried that they wouldn't."

"Yes, well as long as you are alright it doesn't matter." Yugi nodded. "By the way . . . where is Yami?"

"Inside the puzzle sleeping. Why?" Yugi's Grandpa laughed.

"Well I wanted to take you two out to eat in a way to thank him for saving you." Yugi smiled.

"Well, I kept him up all night talking. He might not be able to wake up for a bit. But Yami said that is was nothing."

"Yugi, I don't know what I would do without you. You are mean the world to me. Do you understand? You are everything to me." Yugi nodded.

"Everything? Does that include a foolish, proud, and arrogant daughter?" A soft yet commanding voice entered the room. The two slowly turned to look at the door. There stood the owner of the voice. A woman, in her early 30's, wearing a buttoned up brown leather coat over a black skirt, white blouse with a form fitting vest with gold trimmings over it, black leather gloves, sunglasses, a black bandana that covered almost all her hair except some crimson on one shoulder and gold on the other, and black granny boots. She held a black cane with a fancy ivory knob for a handle and the very end of it was silver. A man stood next to her wearing a black suite and a tie with sunglasses and an ear piece. Yugi's grandpa took a step forward.

"R . . . Raven?!" Raven Mutoh nodded.

"Yes, father. I saw on the news what had happened." Raven smiled at Yugi. "Hello Yugi." Solomon looked at his daughter.

"I'd never thought I'd see you again my child." Raven looked away. "But I think the biggest surprise of all is that you are using the cane in public." He laughed. Raven looked up surprised. It took her a minute but she laughed with her father quietly. After a moment she grew serious.

"I know, I should not have left like that." There was a pause.

"Why did you leave?" Raven looked at her father through the sunglasses. He could not tell whether or not she was looking at him or just staring into space. Raven turned to the man.

"Jason, would you be kind and take Yugi to go find something to eat at the lobby." Jason nodded. Raven turned to Yugi. "You don't mind do you? I would have brought the food with me but I didn't know what you liked." Yugi glanced at his grandpa. Solomon Mutoh nodded and Jason and Yugi left.

"What was so bad that you did not want Yugi to hear?" Raven sighed.

"Perhaps we should sit."

"Not until I know why you left." Raven stare at him.

"It is a long story."

"How long?"

"Long enough to sit." Finally the two sat down.

"Now tell me, why did you leave?"

"Very well. David violated his parol and confronted me in a store parking lot. I knew then that he couldn't be stopped. His family hired him such a good lawyer I doubted Yugi's safety. I was lucky that he did not know that he had a son. For that I thank god every day."

"Raven, why didn't you tell me?" Raven sighed.

"It was the same day I left. I . . . I was going to but then I came in and saw Yugi in his crib. I saw that you weren't home yet. My friend Sarah was still looking after him at the moment. She always was a good baby-sitter." Raven paused thinking about the past. After a moment she waved it off. "But that's getting off topic. I saw Yugi and I knew that David would hunt me down. No matter where I went. There was no a way I could take Yugi with me. I couldn't raise him for several reasons. The biggest was the fact that David might be able to get custody. I was young and I . . . I knew nothing to teach my child. How could I raise someone when I was still a child myself? And . . . if I took Yugi with me he would have no life. What life is there when you are running? So I left. Knowing that even if David got to me then I would at least be able to rest knowing he didn't get to Yugi."

"So you left him without a mother?"

"I left him in the best care there was."

"Why come back now? You upset his life so much I-"

"I am only here temporally. I have a few more thing to finish before I can come back." Solomon raised an eyebrow.

"What is more important than your son?" Raven sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but you can't know, not yet." The two sat in silence.

"Who was that Jason fellow?"

"A bodyguard." Solomon looked at her.

"How are you able to afford one?"

"He is a friend of . . . someone." Solomon looked hard at his daughter.

"Someone? Should Yugi be expecting another man to come in and say, 'hey I'm your new dad?'" Raven sighed and stood up.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Solomon stood up to.

"Understand what? That you were gone for years without a word?"

"I told you my reasons."

"But that doesn't mean you don't know how to use a phone!" Raven shook her head.

"Not everything is black and white, dad. But, your right. I should have called or something. But I didn't. I dropped off the face of the Earth. And I won't be able to see you for a month or two. If everything works out I should be able to come home." Solomon stared at his daughter.

"What are you planning?" Raven shook her head.

"I'm sorry dad but I can't tell you. I needed to help I friend out with some of her own family problems then I can come home. It shouldn't take but two months." He looked at his daughter.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard on the news about what had happened to the King of Games. I got so sad when I saw what happened. I thought maybe since Yugi would be sad a visit from his mother would help. He is very kind. I was right to leave him with you. You were a better parent to him than I ever could be." At that moment Yugi and Jason came in with some food. Raven smiled.

  
  


Yugi looked at his mother. Jason had left awhile ago and he, his grandpa, and mother just finished their meal. Raven looked at Yugi. She smiled.

"Yugi, do you have anything planed for the day?" Yugi shook his head.

"No, not really. My friends are gone with their families." Raven smiled.

"Well then, I guess you have a busy schedule, that is, if you don't mind spending the day with an arrogant fool."

"I don't mind spending the day with you mother." Raven sighed.

"Yugi, I . . . you don't have to call me that. I know that your only saying that. I want to be called that after I have proven to you that I am worthy of being called mother. So until then you can call me Raven." Yugi nodded. "Good. Now why don't we get going?" Yugi looked at his grandpa who nodded after a moment. The two left quietly. Raven came to the elevator and pressed the down button. Yugi glanced at Raven. Raven, upon seeing this, smiled. The doors opened and the two got into the elevator. Once more Yugi glanced at his mother. "Yes?" Yugi looked down turning red with embarrassment.

"Umm . . . I was just wondering, where are we going?" Raven smiled faintly as she looked ahead.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." The doors opened just then. She walked outside with Yugi by her side. He walked slow for her to keep up. Every now and then he could glance at the cane. The two reached the limo and Jason opened the door for the two. Yugi climbed in after his mother. Raven was looking out the window as the car started to move. It had snowed that day, in fact it was still snowing. Yugi glanced at the cane once more. "It's not your fault." Yugi looked up startled at his mother.

"What?"

"You keep on looking at the cane with a guilty look on your face." She looked at him and looked off the sunglasses to show her soft, bright, lavender eyes. "The sins of the father are not the sins of the son." Yugi looked away embarrassed once more. Raven smiled. "You know, I think that you are a kind young man. I wish I had the ability to say I had something to do with it." Right then the limo stopped. "Ah, here already? Times seems to fly sometimes." Yugi was about to respond when the door opened. He climbed out and looked at see where they were at. It was the Opera House. Yugi turned to look at his mother.

"You brought us to an Opera House?" Raven nodded.

"Yes, it is something I like to do in my free time. I find it enriching." Raven made her way into the Opera House.

  
  


Yugi exited the Opera House with Raven. They had been in there for two hours. Raven smiled at him after she caught him take another glance at her.

"Yugi . . . you have been doing that all day." Yugi looked up at her surprised that she had seen but figured that she could sense she had her sunglasses on again.

"Huh?"

"Glancing at me."

"Oh . . . sorry." Raven waved it off.

"It's alright. Now, what is it this time?" Yugi was silent. Raven's smiled faded. She raised an eyebrow as she watched him. They had come to an old graveyard. Yugi didn't seem to notice so Raven decided against say anything. The two walked along the graves silently.

"I . . . heard . . ." Raven looked at him confused.

"Heard what?"

"What you said to Grandpa." Raven was silent for a moment.

"Yes well . . . how much?"

"That you were right to leave me. Not much else." Raven nodded.

"Yes well there are reasons. Ones that should not concern yourself. I . . . I forced you to grow up fast. You had to because . . . your grandpa isn't in his prime any more." Yugi stopped and Raven walked a few steps before realizing this and looked at Yugi. "Yugi?"

"You not going to stay, are you?" Raven looked at Yugi a bit surprised then gave him a sad smile.

"Yugi . . . not right now." Yugi nodded and started to walk away. "Yugi." He paused and looked at her. She walked up to him. "Hold out your hand." Yugi did so and Raven pulled something out of her pocket. An oval silver locket about the size of her palm. She placed it in his hand and closed his hand over it. "I want you to make sure nothing happens to it. I want it in the same condition I gave it to you in. You can't take off the locket." Yugi looked at her confused.

"But . . . won't it be harder to keep it in good shape?" Raven smiled.

"Well, I meant don't let it get banged up or anything. If you don't let it get scratched or bent then by the time I get it back it should look almost the same. Also, there is a secret inside of it. My special secret. A special picture of me." Yugi looked at his hand then to Raven.

"You will be back?" Raven nodded.

"Yes, I will. You won't have to be without a mother much longer." Yugi smiled.

"Thanks." Raven smiled. _'I wish I could stay right here with him forever . . .'_


	8. Chirstmas Eve

  
  


  
  


Christmas Eve

  
  


Raven stood there, watching the world outside her window. It was snowing. Four days ago she had seen her son as Raven Mutoh, not Raven Dublin. But that was over. Yugi's mother was only with him for a day, but it seemed like it was enough for him. She sighed and glanced at the clock. It was almost five. By now, most had gone in for the day. Which meant that the ice rink in the park would be almost deserted. She liked it that way. Raven walked down stairs and opened a closet. She pulled out white ice skates and hung them over her shoulder. _'Maybe . . . maybe I'll be able to have some time to myself for once.'_

\Raven? Aren't you crippled? Shouldn't you be using that cane more?/

\\I can go without the cane. I only walk slower and need a break every so often.//

\You've been putting a lot of strain on it, though./

\\Why are you so concerned? I'm not so crippled that I can't go without the cane. It just makes it easier to walk, that's all. It's doesn't mean that I have to use it no matter what.//

\But, you can't run if you put strain on your knee before hand./ Raven sighed and shook her head.

\\I can run, just not for along time. Five to ten minutes. And there isn't a reason that I should run longer.//

\How can you be sure something doesn't bring up the cause for you to run for a longer period?/

\\Why are you so concerned? All that happens is I limp if I start to put too much strain on it.//

\But . . ./

\\But what? It's not like my knee will give out. I'll be in a lot of pain beforehand so I know that I've pushed it too hard. I'll be able to push it pretty far after I start to feel a lot of pain before it gives out.//

\But what if you had to keep pushing it. You could go a lot far after the pain if you use the cane./

\\Why?//

\. . ./

\\Ravonia . . . //

\Listen, I know my sister is here and I know she is planing. She always is. I just don't want to be caught off guard and you end up making your knee worse./ Raven smiled.

"Fine. At home I'll use the cane. That way, we both win."

\Thank you./

  
  


Sakura walked down a sidewalk. It passed by the hotel Yugi was staying in. She stopped and stared at the window to his room. She reached down to her belt and was about to take the belt buckle, her item that allowed her to live to this day and age, when she stopped. She turned and looked off in the direction of the park. A smirk graced her lips.

"Perhaps . . . . yes, it is time to pay my dear sister a visit." She turned on her heels and headed for the park.

  
  


Yugi turned on the television. It was Christmas eve. He watched the weather channel for a few minutes. It was going to snow for awhile. He thought about his mother. His head reached up and held the locket that he had beside his puzzle. A faint smile graced his lips at that thought of having a mother. Yugi sighed and turned off the television. He went to the room his grandfather was in. He was asleep. Yugi smiled and closed the door. He stared out the window for a minute before the phone rang. Yugi quickly picked it up to make sure it didn't wake his grandfather.

"Hello?"

"Yugi, how's it going?" It was Joey.

"Hey Joey. Things are kinda slow." 

"Yeah, hey, I'm gonna be there tomorrow."

"Really, that's great Joey. Tea call yesterday and said that she should be here tomorrow too."

"Really? Did Tristen and Ryou call too?" 

"Yeah, they did. They are gonna to be here too." he and Joey continued talking for while. Eventually the two said goodbye and hung up. Yugi glanced at the clock. He had talked for nearly an hour. It was nice to be able to talk to his friend.

  
  


Raven skated along the ice, the cold air nipped at her bare face. She had on a gray beanie and a light blue parka. Her long black skirt was little held to the cold, but her black nylon pants underneath helped her legs stay warm. Raven felt herself smile. How long had it been since she really did smile? Too long for her. She picked up her speed and flew along the ice. After awhile she began to skate backwards. She watched over her shoulder to make she didn't his anything. Raven gave a small laugh when she spun around and faced the front again. She felt her spirits soar as she skated. She couldn't remember the last time that she felt this at ease. She always had something weighing her down. Making it impossible for her to enjoy herself for just a few minutes. Nobody else was around. She had the place all to herself and she didn't mind.

  
  


Ravonia stood in front of her light's soul room. She was mostly hid in the shadows. She raised her hand, ready to push the slightly open door wide open when she stopped. _'She . . . she needs the rest . . .'_ She turned and walked back into her soul room. Her dark soul room hid her in the shadows. She stared at the space in between the pillars. Slowly, a mist filled the space. It formed a screen and after a few minutes it showed an old memory.

**A woman in Egypt was standing on the front of a boat as it moved down the river that ran through the city. Many people had lined up at the sides of the river. The woman's shoulder and head were hidden in shadows. She wore a long white skirt that rested to the ground. It had a slit up on her right side. Her sliver top was strapless. It was stopped a few inches above her ribs. It was trimmed with gold and had a oval jade in the middle on top. She had a long cape that fell on the ground. She had on an arm band and two gold bracelets on each wrist. Because of the slit her leg could be seen and her shoe was visible. It was a gold sandal that had straps that were wrapped around her leg up to her knee almost. She held a gold scythe. The long blade was encrusted with sapphires and rubies. The bottom had a violet sphere on the bottom. The section that was held was long and sliver. There was some ivory engravings. There was a man, a guard of some sort, that stood behind her.**

"**Mistress, are you sure of this course of action? With your father being ill and having many enemies, it is not safe for you to be here. You could be attacked at any minute." She moved her head back slightly to look at the guard.**

"**I will not hide." Her voice was soft and gently, but commanding. "I will show the people that I will face life. I will not hide from them. If a man wishes to kill me, then it is his choice. He knows that his punishment will be great, both in this life, an the afterlife. How can these people have any respect for me when I am busy hiding?" The man considered this.**

"**Yes, but you know that your sister wishes for what you will gain once your father leaves this life for the next." The woman sighed and looked ahead.**

"**I know this, but that is merely a rumor that has been spread around the land. Neither I nor my sister know of who he shall name as his heir. And I also know that the gods shall watch over me. And so will you. I have faith in you. Understand why you worry, my sister has yet to learn that though we many have more responsibilities than the people, that does not, in any way, make us better than they. We must live by the same rules as they do. How can one respect us if we do not? How can we respect ourselves?" The man nodded.**

"**Of course, Mistress. I meant no ill will. But can you be sure that your sister will not hurt you? I worry for you."**

"**I understand this, but I can not hide. My sister must learn of life, if I am sacrificed for her to learn that she is not an exception then I will gladly die. I want my sister to live a good life, this one and the afterlife." The man nodded once more.**

"**You are truly wise beyond your years Mistress. Perhaps you are the human Ma'at. For few have ever been so wise, and at such a young age. I only wish that your sister would understand this. Then she would understand why your father chose you over her, even though she is eldest." The woman sighed.**

"**I do not care if I am chosen or not. All I care for is that the people of this land live well." The man nodded.**

"**Yes, Mistress. I understand." At that moment there was a commotion. The woman looked over to the street to see what it was. A enclosed sedan chair. The veils that were there instead of windows prevent anyone from seeing inside of it. There was gold engravings on it. A female figure could be seen through the veil. People cleared out of the way. There were several guards that were walking around it. They looked ready to kill in a moment's notice.**

"**Those guards . . . Addaya." She turned to the man behind her slightly.**

"**Yes Mistress?"**

"**Addaya, do you know of them? I have yet to see guards with those symbols." The man, Addaya, looked at them.**

"**Yes, I believe that they are the ones your sister created just for herself. They are given orders to kill if anyone approaches her carriage. However, that may only be a rumor but that is what I have heard." She stared at the guards for a moment longer.**

"**But . . . there was nothing wrong with the old guards, was there?" Addaya thought for a moment.**

"**I have only heard rumors about it nothing solid. But the rumors were that they would not take life without good reason so she had them put to death, or exiled, one of the two." **

"**I see." She was silent in her thoughts. "It appears that I must talk with her. I do not like these rumors. Even if they only that, it gives ill will towards us, and our father would not like that." Addaya watched her.**

"**Are you sure that she will listen?"**

"**My sister will listen to my reason. There is no reason why she should act without care as she is doing now."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**She gives the people the idea that we hate them. By having those guards she tells them that she has no trust and does not care for them." She shook head. "She shall hurt all the work that father has done for Egypt."**

"**Do you think that she would care? Your sister has been known to be cruel to everyone but your father." She thought for a moment.**

"**Though my sister may bear ill will towards me because our mother died during my birth, there should be no reason why she would act so carelessly about my thoughts. She should have better judgment than that."**

"**And if she does not? Will you take it to your father?"**

"**Our father needs not concern himself with this. His heart is weak. He must not be caught up in the middle of a meaningless squabble between us. Unless it proves to be a danger to our family or if her guards draw blood I will not bring this to him." Addaya watched the guards.**

"**Do you not think it wise to stop the blood shed before it happens?"**

"**I cannot predict the future. I cannot judge someone because of the way they look."**

"**Pardon?"**

"**They may look like they want blood, but they may only be doing that because they want to scare off offenders. So I can do nothing. Since my Goddess Choker can only seek out the guilty there is nothing I can do at the moment other than talk to her. But I will not allow the people to be hurt by her guards."**

Ravonia waved her hand and the mist disappeared. She sighed and sat down on the water floor. Slowly she lied down, ready for sleep to take her when she felt s strong presence. She was on her feet in a matter of minutes. She knew this presence.

  
  


Raven stared at young woman wearing a school uniform. Sakura. Sakura was leaning against the side of a tree. The sky had darkened. Sakura seemed older. She had crimson eyes.

"Can I help you Sakura?" Sakura smiled.

"Why yes, you can." Raven forced a smile.

"How can I help you then?" Sakura smirked.

"Why, I need something from you." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Sakura slowly started to laugh. 

"You know what I mean, Ravonia!" Raven felt the Goddess Choker start to glow, meaning Ravonia was about to take her place. She felt her mind go back into her soul room and Ravonia's come out.


	9. Memories of Sisters

  
  


  
  


Memory of Sisters

  
  


**The boat came up to the small dock. The woman stepped off and Addaya followed her. She walked up stone stairs with red velvet on top of it. The enclosed sedan chair was lowered to the ground. A guard moved the veil to the side. A leg that was wearing a sandal similar to the other woman's stepped out. A woman stepped out. She had black hair that went to her chin and crimson eyes. She was tall and slender. She had a long black skirt that had two slits, one on each side. Her top stopped a few inches about the ribs and was sleeveless. There was barely an back to it. It was red and had gold trim. She had on a long dark violet cape. She had on a snake arm ban. There were also several bracelets on each wrist, all elaborate. She had on a large wide necklace. ((You know, those things that go to there shoulders, those necklaces.)) It was also elaborate. On her skirt, in front there was a ruby oval with golden snakes encircling it. She had on a gold necklace like head ban on top of her head. It had several gems in it. She had a tattoo beside her right eye. It was** **a curvy _I_ that was slanted and short and the top and bottom were long and swirled a bit. It wasn't more than a two inches big. There were a few dots around the_ I._**** She had red painted lips and some kind of blood red powder on her eyelids. Her eyes were outlined. She looked at the woman that had gotten off the boat and smirked.**

"**Well, well, I didn't think you would be here Ravonia." Her voice was harsh.**

"**Sister, I wish to speak to you on the matters of protection. But that must wait, right now, father has called us to him and we must see to him first, Neferubity." With that said, she turned her back and walked up the stairs to the large palace in front of them.**

  
  


Sakura watched with a smirk as a bright light blinded her for a minute. When it was gone, a new woman stood in the black of Raven. She had a different posture. It gave an air of command. Her eyes were more angular and were crimson. She had a small gold triangle that was right under the corner of the far end of each of her eyes. It was a little longer than a centimeter and curved with her check bone. Her skin seemed to change from a pale, creamy color to a healthy looking tan color.

"Neferubity, how dare you show yourself in my presence, you foul snake." She spat. Her voice was deeper, stronger, and much more commanding. Sakura kept her back to the tree. In a quick movement she slide around the tree and was on the other side. She was still leaning against the tree. Except now she looked like she did in the memory. She was truly Neferubity right now.

  
  


Yami sat on the fool of his soul room thinking. He was lost in thought when he felt something hit him like a ton of bricks. Yami was on his feet in a moment's notice. He had his eyes closed, trying to find out what that was. Then it became clear to him. Ancient magic. It was so familiar yet . . . he felt like it was nothing that he had ever felt before. It . . . it was slightly older than the magic that the millennium items used. Old enough to almost be a completely different magic.

  
  


"Is that how you treat your older sister?" Her voice wasn't even the same. It was deep and harsh. Ravonia glared at her with pure hatred.

"That is how I treat a traitor." Neferubity laughed.

"Oh, come now. I'm not a traitor." Her eyes hardened. "You are." She hissed. "You stole what was mine. You did not deserve to have anything. Not the favor of the gods, not the right to live after my mother died to give you birth, not my father's love, not that choker, not my father's power, and NOT A SON!" She closed her eyes and smirked. She calmed her temper. "I raised him like my own son."

"After you killed me." Ravonia hissed. Neferubity glared at her.

  
  


Yugi looked up from the window as Yami came out of the puzzle.

"Yami? Is something wrong?" Yami shook his head.

"No, nothing wrong. I just felt a strange presence in another part of town. It feels old. Older then I am." Yugi looked out the window again.

"Well, whatever it is, I think you should wait. I heard that the storm was gonna get worse." Yami sighed and nodded.

  
  


"I taught him things you could never teach him. I taught him-"

"You taught him what?! To love? To be respected? To learn from his mistakes? To understand that he will not always be right? That he might not always be the best? Did you teach him how to treat someone properly? Or how to care for another living creature?!" Ravonia spat. She didn't give her sister, Neferubity, a chance to answer. "No! You taught him to kill! To treat others like dirt! To be feared instead of respected! You taught him death and destruction! You damned him! You never cared! You used him like a damn puppet! Your own nephew! The boy you raised as your own! But then of course, you did kill his mother! Your own sister! And for what?! To get her damn power, of course! And you were willing to kill my son at a moment's notice! Whenever you thought he would not listen to you, you planed to kill him! If he ever stepped out of line, you were waiting with a knife for him! But you never needed to! All you had to say was, 'I understand child, it is your life to live.' A dramatic sigh as you look off into space, with a dreamy look on your face. 'You are so much like my sister. She never listened either.' Then you would shake yourself from the dream and looked at him hard. 'But be careful. You are the light of my life, that alone is the only reason I can stand to look at myself in a mirror after I killed your mother when I saved your life. I don't know what I would do without you!' And then my son would say, 'But Ravonia only gave birth to me. You raised me. You are my mother. And you did not kill her. The gods did that for her sins. What you protected me from was a shell left behind, intent on killing me.' And you would look at him with great love and nodded and smile. Then you would tell him that you loved me. Even though I was only a damned shell you hated killing me. But it was the only way to save him! You would play him for a fool! And you said you loved me! I grew up with you as my role model!" Her eyes had hardened. There were no tears shed, as anyone else would have done. She had her fist clenched. She held her sister in a heated glare. Her voice was no longer yelling. She spoke in a death calmed manner. "And now I know that you are only a snake. You never loved. You never could. You hated me for no reason. You hated me because you hated yourself." Neferubity sneered at Ravonia.

  
  


**The two sisters stood in front of large stone doors. Neferubity glanced at her sister with a smirk. There were shadows from Ravonia's shoulders up. **

"**Dearest sister, what do you think father will do?" Ravonia looked at her slightly.**

"**Father is ill. He can not be predictable when ill. It is a common thing among the sick. But let us hope that this sickness has passed and he called us to tell us that himself." Neferubity laughed.**

"**You know as well as I do that it was from the gods. Why would they remove their own curse?" Ravonia stared at the doors in front of her.**

"**Because he was sick does not mean it was a curse from the gods. It could have been a test." Neferubity raised an eyebrow.**

"**Do you really believe that?" Ravonia looked at the ground for a moment.**

"**At that moment . . . I do not know." Neferubity chuckled.**

"**In that case, let us find our answers. They are, after all, on the other side of this door." Ravonia glanced at Neferubity.**

"**Before we do that, we both must understand that we want to bring father no trouble." Neferubity smirked.**

"**I have no reason to trouble him." Ravonia sighed.**

"**I meant that we must not bicker." Neferubity rolled her eyes. **

"**I am not a fool. I know that." Ravonia looked ahead at the doors.**

"**Sister, I know that you are not a fool. But even the wisest god can be blinded from the truth. All I am saying is to pick your words carefully around him. You know that he takes things to heart and that he can over react to small things. Which means that we can not mention anything that will upset him." Neferubity glared at her. She pushed the doors open.**

  
  


"You are one to talk. Know you hate yourself because you trusted me. With all your heart! And I freed you. You had gone mad with all that power. You trusted no one but me. Don't you think it's ironic? Your closest servants were treated harshly. You cut out many tongues so none of you secrets were betrayed. And you wanted only a few that could read or write. You hate yourself! For everything you did! Only after death did you gain back that sanity." Ravonia glared at her.

"The choker took it away, that was part of the price for it. The other part was that it blinded me to the one I trusted most. When I died, then and only then did it gave it back. That was because I became part of the choker. I control it's powers now. They do not control me. So there is no longer such a price for a worthy soul." Neferubity rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come off it! There was never a price for a worthy soul. You were punished by the gods. I just finished the job." Ravonia shook her head, her eyes never leaving her sister.

"No. You only got revenge. And stole my happiness and ruined it. As father did to you."

  
  


**The two sisters walked through the giant stone doors. Guards were lined up against the wall. They were in a giant throne room. The two walked along the red carpet before them. They finally came to stand in front of a large throne that had stairs leading up to it. The two knelt down on the ground. Ravonia placed the scythe beside her as she kneed and looked down. Neferubity looked up at the man siting on the throne.**

"**May I be so bold as to ask why we are here?" Ravonia spoke softly as she asked. The man looked down at the two.**

"**You may." Neferubity spoke before Ravonia did.**

"**Is there something you need to tell us? Is that why you called us here?" The man stood and sighed. He walked down the steps.**

"**Please, follow me. I wish to speak to the both of you alone." The two exchanged glances as they stood. Addaya stepped out to Ravonia and she gave him the scythe.**

  
  


Yugi sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom in his pajamas. He had just gotten out of the shower. Yami was watching the world from the window. Yugi stared at him. Yami was staring very hard at something.

"What are you watching?" Yami looked up at Yugi in surprise.

"Oh, I was just watching the snow. I've never seen anything like it." Yugi laughed mentally. He figured that snow would be new to Yami. After all, the only thing they really knew was that Yami was from Egypt.

  
  


**Their father stood out on the balcony. He was staring out over the city. Neferubity stood next to her father and Ravonia stood away from them, still in the doorway.**

"**This land . . . I have done so much so it will become great. I want our people to be remembered for millenniums." Their father told them this. Neferubity smirked.**

"**It is no question that our land shall be remembered. Father, if done right this land will be remembered forever!" He turned and stared at Ravonia.**

"**And what do you think?" Ravonia stared out at the land.**

"**We are merely a civilization. There are many more. For us to be remembered we must have more of a guideline than forever. We must know how we want to be remembered. And who we want to remember us. There are so many factors that must be taken into account." Their father smiled.**

"**Well then, I want our people to be remembered by the whole world. What do you say to that?"**

"**We can be remembered with ease. We have our pyramids. They will stand the test of time. There is nothing like them. They hold our kings before us." He nodded.**

"**I understand this, but I want more than just the pyramids." Ravonia didn't looked from the land.**

"**As I said before, there are many factors to be taken into account. Do you want us to be remembered as a peaceful land? If so, then we must use our knowledge to make allies with other lands to avoid fighting. Then we must make sure that our people are well fed and live well. Then, the next step is to dedicate our time to other things, such as discovery. Or we could spend our time working on our culture. Be it the libraries or our celebrations." Neferubity sighed.**

"**Father wants us to be remembered as a great and powerful nation." Ravonia glanced at her sister.**

"**There are many ways to be great and powerful. If you are referring to power as in war and ruling over many others, than it is possible. The first step is to make allies in other parts of the world. You will learn of that land with ease then. The next step is to make sure that the people are well." Neferubity interrupted her sister.**

"**How does that do anything? We are talking of war! Not peace."**

"**An army is made of people. If our people do not take glory in our nation then how can we expect them to fight with everything they have? Now, the third step is to train our people in the ways of war. We can use the knowledge that we have gathered to teach them a large amount of battle skills. After that we must learn which nations would we benefit from if we take them over. And which ones can we win against."**

"**So what should we do? Only battle those we can win against?"**

"**Until our army has enough experience to go into a war that will take many years to win, yes. We can not throw away our people's lives. Until they know enough that their fate is in their hands, we would have to battle those that we have a good chance of winning against. Our nation's legs are the people. But no matter which course of action, there is one constant. The people must live well. They are the nation. Pharaohs and Queens can only guide them." Their father smiled.**

"**You are wise beyond your years my daughter." Neferubity sent a glare at Ravonia.**

"**Father . . . is something wrong?" Ravonia asked. He was silent as he turned and looked at the city once more. "Father?" He sighed.**

"**You are the heirs to everything I have. You both have the right to know that I am sick." **

"**We already know this father." Neferubity spoke to him. He nodded and sighed.**

"**I am dying. In a matter of days one of you will take my place. You have a right to know which one of you it will be from me. You both are capable to rule this land. But only one of you can. I have had to think long and hard about this. Which one of you would be able to take care of this land the best."**

"**And?" Neferubity asked. He sighed.**

"**And I now realize that though you both may be able to take care of the land, only one can be a true leader. I know now that there is only of you that can lead these people to glory, no matter what action is taken." Neferubity smiled.**

"**Oh father, I know that you have been having a troublesome time with this. But the answer is obvious. We all know who the rightful leader should be." He sent her a faint smile.**

"**I am thankful that you know this and are willing to accept it. I was worried that there would be trouble." Neferubity laughed.**

"**Father, both of us are understanding enough to not cause trouble because the other one was chosen." He sighed and gave her a happy smile.**

"**I am so glad that you understand this. I was a fool to think other wise." Neferubity laughed once more and smiled.**

"**You are no fool." He sighed as he smiled.**

"**In some matters yes, after all, I had so little faith in you." He had turn his back as he stared at the city and he didn't see the smile drop from Neferubity's face. She gave him a questioning look. "It was wrong of me to do so. I should have known better. After all, if Ravonia was able to be so wise and understanding, why not you? I am happy that you understand my decision." Neferubity opened her mouth in shock as she realized what was happening. Their father turned and looked at Ravonia. "And I hope that you will do well, Ravonia. I want you to do your best as the new Queen of Egypt."**


	10. Rage of a Sister

Rage of a Sister

Hikari

Yami/

Neferubity rolled her eyes.

"Are you always so high and mighty? Or is this just something you like to do around me?" Ravonia glared at her sister.

"I am not high and mighty except when I am compared to a traitorous, murdering sister." Neferubity scoffed.

"Get over yourself. That was then and this is now." Ravonia sighed and shook her head.

"You will always be a spoiled brat."

"How dare you!" Neferubity yelled.

"We are ordinary people. We had the luck to be born to privilege. That in no way gives us the right to take advantage of that privilege. You were blind then, and you are blind now. There is a fine line between love and hate. You crossed that line a long time ago."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Liar!" Ravonia's raised voice startled both of the women. "You hated me from the beginning. Because father favored me. And you took you revenge by killing my son."

"I did not kill him." Neferubity replied coldly.

"But you are responsible for his death. You taught him nothing that could have saved him."

"I taught him how to rule! How to live! And how to win! If he died then he was weak!" Neferubity roared. She sent a cold glare to her sister. Her sister gave her one right back.

"You taught him how to commit suicide."

Yugi sat down on his bed and laid back. He needed a rest but every time he closed his eyes he would see the strange dreams he had been having. Yugi sighed and rolled over, trying to get comfortable. After a moment he rolled over once more. He would have rolled over again but he was pulled slightly back by two arms and there bed shifted a small amount.

"Are you worried about your mother?" Yami whispered.

"Alittle bit."

"But what else is troubling you?" Yugi paused.

"Bad dreams."

"What are they?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it." There was silence for a moment.

"Alright."

Neferubity laughed. The bitter cold from the falling snow did not bother either of them.

"Well, if that's the way you see it, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Rest assured sister, that my son will learn of the truth! All of it! Not just your little lies. I swear it!"

"Please! I've had you son under my thumb since the day he was born. Much like you."

"How dare you!" Ravonia hissed. The area around them darkened quickly.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Your power can't be hidden like mine can be. If you do so, Yami will come running to see what happened and you plan will be ruined."

"That is not his name!" The darkness faded. "His name is not darkness! He is Yugioh! And he is proud and honorable! He will stay that way!"

"Until he gets back his memory! Then he will be mine once more!" Neferubity laughed as she disappeared into the darkness. Ravonia silently cursed her sister. _'She is wrong!'_

Raven dropped the skates on the floor by the door the second she was home. Her knee was aching badly.

You put to much strain on it./ Raven nearly jumped from Ravonia's sudden comment. She hadn't spoke since she had seen her sister.

"I know. I won't put much strain on it again." Raven walked over to the closet and pulled out the cane Yugi had seen her using. "Happy?" There was no answer. Raven sighed as she used the cane to walk to the library in her home. She pushed open the door and walked in.

"If my son should phrase his question wrong . . . Neferubity will have him once more." Raven looked up, startled at the mirror above the fire place. She had been walking past it. Ravonia stood there with a sad look in the mirror.

"Pardon?"

"I pray he does not ask for it that way. Then I can not tell him the truth and he will know what he was in the past." Raven sighed.

"Listen, I know that things were bad when you died-"

"No! You don't! Don't try to know at all! My mind was gone by then!" Ravonia turned her back to Raven. "The Goddess Choker . . . I have mislead you by saying that I was the first to acquire it. The Choker . . . there have been countless others that tried to wear it. Penalty for those who were not worthy was being eaten alive by the creatures of the afterlife and having their soul devoured. I was the only one that ever wore the choker. That is, until you received it. Raven . . . in order to be the spirit of the Goddess Choker after my death . . . I made a deal with Ra. I . . . I ended up causing my son to plummet into the darkness of the Shadow Realm. The deal was that for becoming the spirit of the Choker I would have to destroy my son. I needed to lock him into the Millennium Puzzle. And at that time I had only just died so my grasp of reality was not as clear as it should have been. I wanted so badly to take revenge upon my sister. The wisdom I once had was gone. Darkness clouded my vision. I wanted to take revenge on my sister and take back my son. And I was willing to do anything for it. Now, when my plan is over . . . he will banish me from his sight and I will no longer have the right to say I love him . . ." Raven watched the ancient spirit with sad eyes.

"Will you . . ." Ravonia turned and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Raven to finish her question. "Will you take revenge upon your sister?" Ravonia closed her eyes for a moment to think. She opened them and glared off into space.

"I will _kill_ my sister. Her blood stained soul will _cleanse_ my son." Ravonia hissed. Raven looked at her with sorrow.

"You know that it will damn you to hell with her. You will be with her for the rest of eternity. You know that, right?"

"Do I know that we will rot together? That we will be together, forever? Watching each other wither in agony? Yes, I am count on it!"


	11. The Choice

. . . Aibou talking to their Yami

. . . / Yami talking to their Aibou

The Choice

Raven threw her old calendar into the trash. New Years Eve. That was the day. Raven stared at the trash and fought back a sigh.

"Another year without my baby." She muttered.

"You got to see him in school and play mother for a day." Ravonia told her through her reflection on the counter.

"It isn't the same. Would that be enough for your son?" Ravonia shook her head. "So, how are things going? With your plan, I mean." Ravonia paused a moment before looking up at the woman who was her reincarnation.

"I . . . with Neferubity making her presence known, and her being able to get closer to him than I . . . I am afraid that I will have to finish it far sooner and I do not know the results from that action. Raven, forgive me but . . . . you must seek out Yugi and my son." Raven blinked a few times in surprise.

"Why?" Ravonia sighed.

"Please Raven. Do this for me. Do this for your son." Raven nodded after a moment.

"Very well."

Yami ran through the streets. He had felt that presence. He knew it from long ago. Yugi was inside of him, urging him to go back to the hotel because of the snow.

"No Yugi. I cannot do that! I have to find out what that is!!!" Yami searched around frantically. A bright light appeared beside him and Yugi sighed, causing Yami to stop on the bridge he had been crossing.

"Listen, we should atleast wait till the snow lets up. We'll get sick." Yami closed his eyes in thought. "Listen, if it makes you feel better, I'll take over so you can rest. I have had more experience with snow than you have." Yami nodded quietly.

"Very well. Just be careful."

"I will." A bright light appeared and Yami was gone.

"YUGI!!!!!!!" Yugi looked up to see Tea, Joey, Tristen, and Ryou running towards him. Yugi started to run towards them but lost his footing. Everything seemed to slow down as he fell. His puzzle came off as he fell off of the bridge, reaching out towards his friends. Each had a look of horror plastered onto their faces. Yugi saw them get farther and farther away as he fell. A loud crash was heard as he broke through the thin ices, hitting his head and dazing him. He heard his friends shout his name as he passed through the ice water. Yugi felt his eyes slowly start to drift shut.

"YUGI!" Tea yelled as the reached the rail Yugi had just fallen over. Joey started to take of his jacket and shoes.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked panic stricken.

"I'm goin' in after Yugi!" Tristen held Joey back.

"Have you lost your mind?! You aren't a good enough swimmer to do that!!!"

"I don't care!!!" Ryou helped Tristen hold Joey back. Tea felt tears bursting from her eyes.

"YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They heard a voice scream from behind. They turned in time to see Ms. Dublin running to the rail while throwing off her shoes and purse. The teacher dived into the water through the hole Yugi had made. They stared after her in shock.

Raven!!!!!!!!!!!! Are you insane??!!!!!!! Your knee!!!!!!!!! You've pushed it too much already!!!!!!!!

I don't care!!!!/ Her tears mixed with the ice water as Raven swam underwater. She looked around in the dark frantically for the boy. He's my son!!!!/ Raven pushed herself further down into the water, ignoring the screams of pain her knees was sending her. Her crimson and golden hair floated with her green hair as she looked around. Finally, she saw him. She reached out to him and grabbed his arm. She pulled the boy close to her and realized he had no air. She pressed her mouth against his and forced the little amount of air she had into his lungs. Raven held him close as she swam towards the surface.

Raven, they can't know that your his mother yet!!!

He's my son! I don't care about the plan anymore! As long as he's alright!!!!!!!!/

Then let me take over before you reach the surface!!! That way they won't know!!!

Tea, Joey, Ryou, and Tristen had run down to the bank with the puzzle of the lake ready to go in. A bright light appeared just below the surface an instant before Ms. Dublin burst out of the water and took a huge gulp of air. The four teens were surprised by the change their teacher had made. Crimson and gold hair was clinging to her green hair and her tanned face. A strange triangle tattoo was under each eye as she opened her now angular eyes. Her deep crimson eyes found their way to the teenagers. She held Yugi close as she swam to the shore. Joey pulled Yugi out of the water as Tea helped Ravonia out of the water. Ravonia spat out water as she breathed deeply. Yami had appeared was performing CPR on Yugi, thankful the boy had taken the time to teach him what to do in such a case. Ravonia pushed away helping hands as she stood to her full height. The Goddess Choker shone with power as she watched Yugi cough out water. Yami looked at her as he realized that an ancient power was so close to him.

Raven. I won't let them know. They will only think that I am an ancient spirit. This has to be done now.

"Pharaoh!!! Now that your light has recovered I will challenge you. We will duel as any other yamis would. In the shadow realm!!!!" Darkness swept over the air and the air warmed itself as dark fog surrounded them, taking them beyond their realm.


	12. My Last Chance?

blah/ hikari talking to their yami

blah yami talking to their hikari

My Last Chance?

Yami helped Yugi stand before the young boy disappeared in a blinding light.

"Who are you?!" Ravonia glared at Yami.

"Here's a name for you! Ravonia!!! But you won't know anything about it, would you? Now, are you not going to duel me, King of Games?!" She challenged. Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out a duel deck.

"I will beat you to find out what exactly you are hiding!!!" She smirked as she held out her hand. Darkness gathered into it before become solid to reveal her deck.

"We shall see, Yami." She bit out the last name. The ground the two had been standing on changed. They both stood on small platforms and in front of each of them was large vile filled with dark blue liquid. The area on between the two was a snow white desert of sand. Ravonia smirked as she pointed to the vile next to her. "This is our life points. 8000 points. The less you have, the lower the vile gets. Simple really. And don't worry about placing the cards anywhere. That will be taken care of by the Mistress of Sand." Suddenly, the sand formed into a person. It was a woman with black hair and light blue skin. Her glowing yellow eyes stared ahead at no one as she floated high into the air. She had on a dark red ancient Egyptian outfit a priestess would wear. The dressed seemed to fade away at the ends. Her right arm was adorn with arm bracelets and on that arm her slim fingers were covered by a transparent red silk that came off of her arm bracelet. On her other arm, there was no jewelry but it was covered with white tattoos that weaves all around her arm. The tattoos seemed to move as though they were water. The woman's face was painted very delicately. Her dark green eyeshadow along with her white eyeliner stood out. Her light rose colored lips didn't move as she turned her head towards Ravonia. "Let us begin." Yami glared at her as Ravonia looked at her hand as she drew another card. **_Ookazi, Dark Blade, Dark Hole, Change of Heart, De-Spell, Hidden Book of Spell_**. _'Wonderful.'_ She smirked as she played her cards. "For my first move, I play Ookazi!!!!!!!!" The Mistress of Sand held out her hand and Ookazi disappeared from her hand and appeared floating beside her in the graveyard as Yami Yugi's vile slowly emptied itself by 800 points. Ravonia laughed. "Oh dear Yugi, are you sure you're up to this? I'll allow you to forfiet!"

"This duel has only began! Play your cards, Ravonia!" Yami yelled at her. Ravonia smirked.

"Very well. I play Dark Blade, in defense mode!" Dark Blade disappeared from her hand and reappeared on the field in defense mode with the number 1500 etched into the sand in front of it. "And one card face down." Another card disappeared from her hand, Dark Hole. A large version of the card appeared face down on the field. "I end my turn." The Mistress of Sand turned her head to Yami. He looked at his cards before playing.

"Big Shield, in defense mode!!!" Big Shield appeared on the desert with 2600 in front of it. "And one card face down!!! I end my turn!" Ravonia glared at him before drawing her next card. _'I have to end this quick!!! Neferubity will show up soon if I don't. I can't let her interfere!'_ Ravonia drew her next card when the Mistress of Sand looked to her. '**_Gravekeeper's Servant_**!!! Just what I need!' She played the card.

"Here you go dear! The magic card Gravekeeper's Servant!!! Each time you attack you have to send a card from the top of your deck to the graveyard!!!" The small winged devil appeared by Yami with a sickle. It laughed as it floated close to his deck. "And here! Change of Heart!!! I want Big Sheild!!!" The monster appeared on her side after the strange angel invaded its body. "Big Shield, Attack Yugi's life points!" Big Shield had 2600 change to 100 before it attacked. Yami glared at Ravonia before her closed his eyes as Big Shield attacked his life points. 100 points were gone from the vile. Ravonia glared at him. _'He would rather loose 100 life points than loose that card he still has and let me use Dark Blade. It must be able to wipe out my monster. I can't attack until I have something else.'_ "Very well, I end my turn." Yami smirked as Big Shield appeared on his side again.

"I sacrifice Big Shield for Curse of Dragon!!!" The dragon appeared. "Attack her Dark Blade!!!" The small devil took one of Yami's cards away as Ravonia shielded her eyes as her monster was destroyed. "Now, here's the face down card. Grave Robber!!! I take Ookazi!!!!" The Mistress of Sand motioned towards Ravonia's graveyard and the card appeared in Yami's hand. He played it and Ravonia watched her vile empty itself. She glared at him.

"A bluff. I should have known. But I'm still 100 points ahead and it's my turn!!!" Ravonia drew a card and smiled. "I really didn't want to destroy you so quickly, but I don't always get what I want. I play my face down card, Dark Hole!!!" The dragon disappeared into a black hole above the field. After the card was played, Ravonia set down another card. "Water Omotics in attack mode!!! Go after his life points!!!!" Ravonia smiled as Yami's vile emptied itself. But on the inside she was starting to worry. _'Damn! I trust my deck but I know I'll lose soon!!! Yu-Gi-Oh is the best at this game. At all games!!!! I never used the monsters in many duels back when I was alive. I have to get rid of all his life points and soon!!! It's the only way.'_ Ravonia sighed as her turned ended and Yami drew. He smirked and played his Mystical Elf in attack mode and a card to switch her attack and defense.

"Go Yugi!!! Tear her apart!!!" Joey cheered along with the others. Ravonia stopped herself from sending him a glare. She knew she shouldn't have brought them with her. It was bad enough that she knew she would lose if the duel went on too long, but to have his friends there, shouting out facts like that? She looked down at her cards before she pulled back on the mask of an 'evil doer' and drew her next card after her Water Omotics went to the graveyard along with Yami's top card.

"First I play De-Spell to return you Elf's power to normal!!!" The Mystical Elf returned to its original attack and defense power. "Then, Protector of the Throne in defense mode!!!" The creature appeared with a 1500 in front of it. She waited patiently as Yami switched his Elf to defense mode and put down two face down cards. One seemed to be a monster, the other magic. Ravonia pulled another card. _'Thank the Gods.'_ She played her card.

"I play Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in defense mode." A green dragon appeared with 2000 in the sand. She ended her turn as Yami put down another card. It was her turn again.

Yami, is it me, or does she seem like . . ./

Like she doesn't want to duel? She seems like she wants to win as soon as possible. I will get these answers when we win.

_'Spirit of the Breeze? That won't work that well right now.' _

"I end my turn." Yami eyed her before drawing another card. He play another monster face down as Ravonia drew. '_Dark Witch . . . I don't have enough power to take out his elf and I don't know the other cards._' She played Spirit of the Breeze face down. "One card face down and I end my turn." Yami nodded and put down another magic card. Ravonia drew and smiled.

"I sacrifice my Protector of the Throne for Dark Witch! Attack his face down card!!!!" A Celitc Elf disappeared into his graveyard and Ravonia smiled. _'He could of have a 2000 defense. I don't like these risks.'_ Yami played his Yami card as Ravonia glared at the mention of the card's name. Her Dark Witch card went down to 1600 as he played another one of his cards. Ryu-Kishin Powered destroyed her card with its now 1800 points as one of Yami's cards was taken by her Gravekeeper. She play her Giant Solider of Stone in Defense and also Hidden Book of Spell. "This allows me to take 2 cards from my graveyard and shuffle them into my deck!!!!!!!" She took Ookazi and De-Spell. She then waited. Yami played a face down monster and ended his turn. Ravonia drew her Cure Mermaid and smiled. "I play Cure Mermaid in defense!!" The red tailed blonde mermaid laid in defense with 800 in front. "It increases my life points by 800 each turn." She watched her vile fill up 800 as Yami began his turn. Yami destroyed her mermaid, losing another card. Ravonia sighed as she drew again. Her face lit up as she looked at her card.

"I play Spirit of the Breeze in Attack mode. For every turn it is play in attack, I will gain 1000 life points!!!" She placed down her new card as her Spirit stood in attack with 0 in front of it. "And one card face down." Yami glared at it. He attacked it, losing a card only to have a trap card appear. "Waboku!!! In your haste, you forgot my trap card. This turn it is defended." Yami sighed and ended the turn. Ravonia smirked. "I now sacrifice Spirit of the Breeze for one face down card." She played her **Gyakutenno Megami** face down. _'I need to finish this soon! Before things get out of hand. But right now, things are not going as I have planned.'_ She and Yami seemed to be at a stale mate for several turns. Ravonia was quietly building up enough cards to finish off the duel and Yami was merely waiting for the card he needed to beat her. Ravonia had two face down cards and her dragon on the field. Yami had three face down cards and four magic cards. Finally, Ravonia began her assault. "I sacrifice two cards to summon Thousand Dragon!!! Now I equip it with Black Pendant!! Now it has the power of 2900! Attack his Mystical Elf!!!"

"Not so fast!!! I activate my trap card, Mirror Force." Her attack was sent back at him, destroying his Thousand Dragon. Ravonia laughed out loud. "Why are you laughing? Your dragon is gone!!!"

"You fool!!! Thousand Dragon was equipped with Black Pendant!!! Its death was no in vain! A penalty for sending that card to the graveyard is 500 life points!!!" Yami glared at her as he lost another 500 life points. "Now its my turn!!! I play Island Turtle in defense mode!" Her monster appeared with 2000 in front of her her. She ended her turn and waited. Yami played a De-Spell, destroying her Gravekeeper. _'Oh well. It did enough damage while it could.'_ Ravonia pulled her next card once Yami finished. _'Damn, Time Wizard?! This card is too dangerous. There's too much riding on this duel to trust chance.'_ Ravonia played in face down and waited. Yami played his monster and destroyed her Time Wizard. Ravonia played her next card. "Poison of the Old Man!!! With it, I can chose between gaining 1200 life points and costing you 800! I chose to cost you those 800!!! Now, I play Mystical Elf in defense!" Ravonia waited for Yami to finish with his turn. Her drew a card and put down a monster face down. "I now play Commencement Dance! I sacrifice Gyakutenno Megami and Island Turtle for Performance of Sword!!!!" The female belly dancer appeared with her two blades connected to her wrists. "I equip it with Horn of Light and Malevolent Nuzzler!!!!" Its once 1950 attack power went up by 700 by the Malevolent Nuzzler then 800 by the Horn of light. It was now 3450. Ravonia felt a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders. She had won. There was no way he could be able to beat her with that card. But her relief was blown away.

"I play Brain Control! Your Performance of Dance is mine!!! Now I sacrifice it for my Dark Magician. I play my face down card Book of Secret Arts!" It went up to 2700 from the Yami card and 3000 from his Book of Secret Arts. "Now I attack your-"

"STOP!!!!!" Ravonia dropped her hand onto her deck. "Don't hurt my Mystical Elf. You've won. There's no card in my hand that I can use next turn to save myself. My Trap Hole wouldn't be good if you summon another card even if I _had_ it in my hand. The cards in my hand . . . they're too powerful to summon without a sacrifice. You won."

"Go Yugi!!!!!!!" Tea yelled.

"Way to go!!! Show that Ravinie who's boss!!!!!!!!" Joey shouted as he punched the air. The Mistress of Sand sank back down to the field as Yami's and Ravonia's platforms returned to the ground. Her held out her tattooed arm towards Yugi. Yugi and Yami had split the second the duel was over. Ravonia held her deck close.

"Forgive me. I didn't live up to my words as your master. I let you get hurt." Ravonia whispered quietly. She felt soothing wisps of smoke come from her deck. After a minute she smiled her thanks as the smoke faded. Yugi and his friend were congratulating him as Yami made his way over to her.

"Yami?" Ravonia looked up to see her son coming towards her when Yugi called after him. The other teens looked up in surprised as Yami stood in front of Ravonia.

"Just who are you?" Ravonia closed her eyes.

"I . . . I am the spirit of the Goddess Choker. It was created many years before your puzzle. I was sealed into this choker after my death. Now, as reward for defeating me, I must fulfill the price of this choker. Two wishes. Chose them carefully and word them wisely. I will do my best to grant these wishes if they are within my power." Yami turned to Yugi. The boy had come up to stand beside him.

"Yami . . . you should ask for you memory back . . ."

"That's right. You should wish to be like you use to be." Sakura commented when she appeared.

"Sakura?!" Tea yelled in shock. Sakura ignored her and made her way over to Yami. She smiled at Ravonia who glared at her.

"Yami, I've been looking for you for so many years!"

"Who . . . who are you?" Yami asked, confused. Sakura looked saddened for a moment. Ravonia fumed, knowing she couldn't say anything more until one of them made a wish. She was not allowed to interfere until after one wish was granted. She knew what Sakura was doing.

"I . . . I know I don't look it right now. But I am your aunt. I raised you like my own son after . . . _it_ happened." She turned to Ravonia with a gleam in her eyes. She quickly looked back to Yami. "Please, my nephew. Please, ask her to turn you back into the Pharaoh I raised as my own. I wish nothing more than to speak to you like we did. Than to be a family again." Yami nodded and turned to Ravonia.

"I wish to be remember my life as Pharaoh." Ravonia nodded as bitter tears ran down her face. A light came from her choker and the eye of Ra appeared on Yami's forehead. Ravonia fell to her knees, weeping.

"Not again!!!! No, no. He almost made it. Just a few words different and then he would have been saved!!" She glared up at Sakura. "Damn you Neferubity!!!! How could you do it again?!" Yami cried pain as he fell to one knee. Ravonia reached forward and pulled Yugi away from Yami. She held him close as he struggled.

"Let me go!!! Yami's in pain!!!" Ravonia wept even harder.

"I can't. He will hurt you!!!! He's not your Yami anymore!!!" She cried. "She took him away again!!!!" Sakura began to laugh wickedly as she transformed into Neferubity. She crossed her arms as she turned to Ravonia.

"Ravonia, Ravonia, Ravonia. I think by now you would know better than to try and stop me!!!" She sent a blast of dark mist towards Ravonia. Ravonia shielded Yugi as she cried out in pain. Neferubity stood beside Yami as he screamed in pain on the ground. Mist swirled around them and when it cleared, both were gone. Ravonia cried even harder into Yugi's shoulder. "I see you soon to finish the job." Her cold voice echoed through the darkness.

"I was so close!" Ravonia stood up straight and wiped away her tears as determination flooded her systems. "I swear, Neferubity, this time I will get him back!!!" Yugi stared at her, completely confused.

"What are you talking about?!" Ravonia looked at him before sighing.


	13. Save Him, Please

Save Him, Please

Yugi, Tea, Ryou, Tristen, and Joey all sat nervously in a small library with the fire place warming up the room. Ms. Dublin stepped into the room beside Ravonia. Ms. Dublin dressed in a simple long brown skirt and tucked in long sleeved white blouse and belt. Her forest green hair was set up on her head in a bun with a few wisps of hair loose. Ravonia dressed in a brown skirt with a slit up the side, revealing her knee high laced up dark brown boots. She had her long sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the blouse was untucked. She had a few buttons undone and a belt around her waist on her shirt. Her hair was down, letting her multicolored hair rest on her shoulders.

"Yugi . . ." Ravonia began as Ms. Dublin served them some tea to help warm them up. "I wish it was not true but . . . those dreams . . ." Yugi froze at the mention of the dreams.

"It was you?!" Ravonia nodded while the others seemed confused.

"That is correct. They were of the past. My past." Ravonia sat down on a chair as Ms. Dublin left the room.

"Ms. Dublin is getting something, don't worry." She assured the boy after he watched Ms. Dublin leave. "Now . . . Yugi . . . do you remember one of the last ones . . . with the shadows and the baby and the stabbing?" Yugi nodded. Ravonia sipped her tea before she spoke once more. ". . . that was mine also. I . . . in my youth, my sister and I seemed to be at odd ends. It got worse when my father paid more attention to me when it came to many different things. It reached its high point when I was named Queen even though she was the elder. Yugi, I was the woman that was stabbed. Neferubity is my sister. Yu-Gi-Oh is my son."

"Yu-Gi-Oh?" Ravonia nodded.

"Yes. But now he is known as Yami."

"YAMI?!!! HE'S YOUR SON?!!!!!!!!" Yugi cried out standing up.

"Yes. Yami is my son. But . . . the name I gave him was Yugioh. During a war I met a general of a foreign country. It was . . . love at first sight. We quickly married but only a few weeks after he was killed in combat. Shortly after that, I learned that I was to have Yugioh. The war ended a few months before he was born. When my son was still a baby, my sister snuck into his room to stab him. I was able to stop her but in the process I was killed."

"But . . ." Yugi trailed off, unsure of how to finish. Ravonia sighed and looked away for a moment.

"I know. The Goddess Choker is far older than the Millennium items. However, I was the only one to ever use it. The Choker . . . there have been countless others that tried to wear it. Penalty for those who were not worthy was being eaten alive by the creatures of the afterlife and having their soul devoured. I was the only one that ever wore the choker. Until Ms. Dublin received it. In order to be the spirit of the Goddess Choker after my death I made a deal with Ra. This deal caused my son to plummet into the darkness of the Shadow Realm. The deal was that for becoming the spirit of the Choker, I had to destroy my son. I unleashed the power of the shadow realm upon all of Egypt. Because he was the only one that would be able to stop it. When he did, I locked him into the Millennium Puzzle. At that time I had just died so my grasp of reality was . . . missing, to say the least. I wanted so badly to take revenge upon my sister that all my wisdom was gone. Darkness clouded my vision because I wanted to take revenge on my sister and take back my son. I was willing to do anything for it." Silence was heavy in the room before Joey finally broke it.

"But . . . what does the choker do?" Ravonia smiled in irony.

"It allows the user to see the guilty and their sins. Ironic thing is, I never saw my sister's guilt. I don't think I wanted to. No, I know that I didn't want to. It will only allow the user to see the sins and guilt of those they want to see." Ravonia sighed as she stared into her tea.

". . . what will your sister do to Yami?" Ravonia looked up into Yugi's eyes.

"My sister will turn him back into the cold and heartless pharaoh she raised. She will bring him back to a path of violence and hate." Yugi's eyes widened in shock as Ryou gasped.

"That's terrible!" He exclaimed in shock. "Is there anything we can do?" Ravonia nodded.

"Yes. Yugi must duel Yami. Should he win, Yami's mind will be open enough for me to place my memories into his mind as penalty. He will know the truth and hopefully, that will be enough for him to return to the Yami you know, with your help of course. If we lose, my sister will have Yami wish the world to be hers."

"I can't duel Yami!" Yugi shook his head as he shouted. "He knows my deck like the back of his hand!!! Even if I added in new cards, it wouldn't be enough. And to find the right cards that would all balance?! Too long!" Ravonia smiled at Yugi.

"I know this Yugi. Do not worry. I had thought something like this would happen. So I made a plan for this. Yugi, you have to duel with my deck."

"But Yami has seen your deck!!!"

"Yugi, the deck I dueled you with, though it was similar, was not my deck." She turned to Ms. Dublin who came into the room with a wooden box. "This is my deck." Ms. Dublin placed the box on the coffee table in front of Yugi and opened it. The deck had a golden clasp around it with the Eye of Ra. Yugi picked it up and took off the clasp. He looked at the first card.

"The Mistress of Sand?! This is card isn't even supposed to exist!" Ravonia nodded as Yugi looked at the card. The monster that had refereed their duel stood in the middle of the scene from one of Yugi's first dreams. The white sand stood out as ribbons floated around the female monster. It was a dark type spell-caster with 10 stars. Her attack points and defense points were question marks.

"Yes. But I paid Pegasus a great deal of money to only print this one card and no other copies. I did this to ensure Neferubity did not have a chance to use it against me."

"But . . . what are the attack points?"

"The attack and defense points are double the average amount of attack and defense points of the cards you sacrificed. Also, trap cards and magic cards do not work on this card. But this monster can not be equipped with any other card. When you summon it, you have to sacrifice _three_ high level monsters. A fatal weakness is that if someone uses Soul Release . . . . if those three cards are taken from your graveyard . . . this card will have no power." Ravonia looked at Ms. Dublin who nodded and pulled out another box from her pocket. She handed it to Yugi.

"Yugi, this card, however, does not belong to either of us. It belongs to you and your grandfather." Yugi stared at her as he opened the card. He gasped in shock.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon?! But, Kiba has all three!!!" Ms. Dublin smiled and shook her head.

"He only has three of the four. When I was at your shop I was able to get this. It may have been torn apart but I was able to get it repaired. Yugi, this card is extremely delicate. I wouldn't duel with it for anything other than this duel. I don't think it would be able to take that much use. After this duel, I want you to put it in a safe place. Maybe a glass box . . . but you must use it for this duel and nothing else. I don't think my friend, or anyone, could repair it again. It was fixed to the best of her abilities but still . . ." Ravonia sighed.

"Just win. We'll deal with all this later." Ms. Dublin spoke, startling the others.

"Ms. Dublin?" She poured some tea for herself and took a sip as she sat down on a chair.

"We cannot worry about what to do with a card or how much you should use it if the world is ruled by shadows."


End file.
